Destinos Cruzados
by Tsukishiro Yukiko-sama
Summary: A Terra foi dominada pelos Yahishiro-jins. Chichi é escrava de um ryuushiro-jin, uma raça aliada dos Yahishiro-jins. Chichi se tornou uma Ryuusou e obrigou Kakarotto a se transformar para derrota-la, decidindo tê-la como escrava em vez de mata-la. O amor pode florescer entre eles? O que fazer quando seu coração e mente se encontram em uma batalha acirrada? Qual deles vencerá?
1. Sinopse

A Terra foi conquistada pelos Yahishiro-jins. Chichi era escrava do assassino de seus pais, o general da raça Ryuushiro-jins, aliados dos Yahishiro-jins. Tornou-se uma Ryuusou, guerreiros poderosos, afilhados de Dragões, obedientes as regras que deveriam seguir, extintos entre os Ryuushiro-jins que os renegaram em troca do fascínio da tecnologia. Os saiya-jins subjugaram ambas as raças. No ataque, Kakarotto matou seu antigo dono e como uma Ryuusou, obrigou o orgulhoso saiya-jin a se transformar para derrota-la, decidindo tê-la como escrava em vez de mata-la. O amor pode florescer entre eles? Pois, apesar de forte, é considerada inferior. E o que fazer quando da relação deles surge uma mestiça? Uma vez que pelas leis eles estes devem ser executados. O mesmo vale para Vegeta em relação à Bulma, sua escrava cientista. O que fazer quando seu coração e mente se encontram em uma batalha acirrada? Qual deles vencerá?

OooOooOooOooO

Para variar, a Terra se tornou colônia produtora de alimentos dos Yahishiro-jins. Quando os saiya-jins dominaram os Yahishiro-jins passaram a serem donos da Terra e demais planetas que outrora pertenciam a esta raça e aos seus aliados, todos subjugados. Quis variar um pouco.

Kakarotto só se transformará em super saiya-jin 4 no final.

Quando começar a fanfiction, terá a forma super saiya-jin 1.

Depois assumirá a forma super saiya-jin 2. Terá um lapso de tempo e o mostrará na forma super saiya-jin 4, mas, citando todas as demais transformações que alcançou, assim como Vegeta, sendo que foi ele que alcançou primeiro as formas super saiya-jins, sendo seguido pelo príncipe que se tornou Imperador. Somente quando Vegeta assumir a forma super saiya-jin 2 ele conseguirá derrotar o pai, pois o mesmo só possuí o nível de super saiya-jin 1.


	2. Início - Goku

Gohan encontra um bebê com cauda perdido na floresta e ao ver a nave deste, reconhece como sendo um provável alienígena.

Porém, com um coração bondoso e gentil, ele acolhe o pequeno e o ama, mesmo que este tivesse um forte instinto de destruição.

Descobre o segredo por trás da lua cheia, mas, não consegue detê-lo novamente.

Infelizmente, quem Gohan mais temia, testemunhou a transformação dele em Oozaru...

OooOooOooOooO

Em uma montanha longe da civilização, mais precisamente no Monte Paouz, vivia um jovem com uma cauda e seu avô, Son Gohan. Seu nome? Son Goku.

A criança, não tendo mais que 8 anos, vivia em harmonia com a natureza assim como o seu avô, enquanto este o treinava com ele copiando os movimentos de luta que pacientemente ensinava a aquele que considerava como um neto.

– Muito bem Goku! Aprendeu direitinho o Jo-ken-pou- ele exclama feliz, sorrindo orgulhosamente.

– Obrigado, jii-chan -e agradece sorrindo.

Ele olhava o menino que encontrara perdido próximo de um objeto, suspeitando que aquilo era uma espécie de nave espacial. Mas, não se importava dele ser um alien, embora tentasse imaginar o motivo de somente um bebê ter sido enviado. Decidira esconde-la em uma cova que abriu com seu ki, tampando em seguida, para que ninguém o encontrasse.

Confessava que no início era bem agressivo e violento, assim como descobriu em uma noite de lua cheia, que se transformava em um monstro, uma espécie de macaco enorme, sem consciência, apenas destruindo tudo a sua volta.

Gohan começou a ataca-lo, percebendo que era muito forte, com o poder não se comparando na forma semelhante a humana.

Entre os seus vários ataques, um acabou atingido a cauda e notou que a criatura parecera cessar os ataques como se tivesse ficado parcialmente paralisada, descobrindo assim o ponto fraco.

De fato, quando pegava na cauda na forma humana, ele ficava fraco e sorriu satisfeito ao ver que a fraqueza persistia mesmo com aquela transformação.

Concentrando-se, consegue formar em uma mão um disco de Ki e usando o Kiezan, o lança em direção a cauda, conseguindo decepa-la, detestando o que fizera, pois praticamente amputou uma parte daquele que amava como seu neto. Porém, sabia que não havia tido escolha.

Além disso, não queria atrair a atenção das pessoas da cidade, pois havia muitos aviões no ar. Temia que fizessem algo se descobrissem que era um alien.

Fica aliviado ao vê-lo voltar ao normal, ficando inconsciente.

Pega o pequeno corpo nu, envolvendo com um manto e leva para dentro, para o berço dele, enquanto afagava a cabeça de seu neto, para depois olhar para a lua.

Suspirando, fecha a janela dele e decide orienta-lo a nunca mais olhar para a mesma.

Alguns meses depois, decide passear na montanha e o leva em sua cesta, após se surpreender ao descobrir que a cauda crescera de novo, trazendo alívio para a sua consciência e notando que nesse meio tempo sem a cauda, ele parecia menos selvagem e agressivo.

O carregava junto em uma cesta presa as suas costas, pois, caso o deixasse sozinho em casa, quando chegasse, tudo estaria destruído.

Gohan confessava que achava estranho o instinto de destruição que o pequeno tinha, mas, mesmo assim, não diminuía seu amor por ele.

Afinal, morara sozinho até encontra-lo e sempre sentira vontade de ter uma família. A vinda dele tornou esse sonho possível.

Além disso, suspeitava que a raça dele fosse de guerreiros natos. Ele sentia isso e ficava feliz, pois, ele era também um guerreiro. Unira o melhor dos dois mundos. Uma família e um neto guerreiro.

Então, Gohan olha para cima, encontrando algumas ervas medicinais e estica o corpo para colher. Nisso, sente Goku se remexendo na cesta e antes que pudesse perceber, sente que suas costas ficaram repentinamente mais leves.

Ao olhar para trás, vê horrorizado que seu neto caía em uma espécie de vale e rapidamente, salta entre as paredes do mesmo até ele na esperança de pega-lo antes que caísse. Porém, não consegue e ouve um barulho alto que faz seu sangue gelar. O bebê batera a cabeça com violência em uma pedra e ele vira que seu neto sangrava e muito.

Pega o pequeno corpo dele, enfraquecido e improvisa ataduras, rasgando sua roupa, envolvendo a cabeça dele com as mãos trêmulas, enquanto chorava, para estancar o sangue, o que consegue, para depois, saltar para o alto, usando as paredes como se corresse contra elas, até sair dali, usando os pés para saltar o caminho até em cima.

O leva correndo para a pequena casa e lá, troca os curativos que estavam encharcados de sangue. Prepara infusões com as mãos ainda tremendo, enquanto chorava e orava para que sobrevivesse.

Passara a ficar o tempo inteiro curvado na cama do pequeno saiya-jin, velando seu sono, somente saindo para pegar ervas, preparar mais infusões, comprar ataduras novas e fazer a comida, dando na boca dele.

Após semanas de suplício para Gohan, o pequeno abre os olhos e murmura "Jii-chan", sorrindo fracamente.

Ele abraça o neto e chora, com este olhando confuso para o gesto de seu avô, passando a acarinhar a cabeça dele como Gohan fazia com ele.

Este se surpreende ao ver o sorriso do pequeno e a demonstração de afeto. Antes, raramente sorria e não demonstrava afeição.

Com o passar dos dias, percebeu que seu neto se tornara outra criança, sendo alguém amável, gentil, carinhoso e bondoso.

Porém, em uma noite fatídica, Goku acaba olhando para a lua e acaba se transformando novamente.

Gohan acorda assustado ao ouvir o rugido que jurara nunca mais querer ouvir de novo e ao abrir o olhos, vê o imenso monstro-macaco como o chamava, rugindo para ele com os orbes rubros como sangue e as mandíbulas imensas cobertas de presas afiadas.

Conseguindo evitar ser pisoteado, sai dos escombros de sua casa, enquanto se defendia dos socos imensos e mandíbulas.

Porém, acabou sendo acertado pela cauda que o atirou contra as árvores e pedras próximas dali, levantando uma nuvem de escombros e poeira, enquanto tossia sangue, ao sentir várias vértebras quebradas, além de uma perna fraturada. Mas, não o odiava. Sabia que seu neto não tinha consciência nessa forma. O que quer que fosse que causava isso, esse sim era o culpado. Ou seja, era o sangue de alien nas veias dele.

Então, antes que perdesse a parca consciência, se concentra para usar o Kienzan, novamente para amputar a cauda, enquanto usava uma árvore partida para apoiar-se, vendo que o monstro caminhava em sua direção. Passou a orar para que por apenas alguns minutos, seu neto virasse o corp que faz, surpreendendo-o.

Porém, Gohan fica alarmado ao ver que fora um avião que chamou a atenção de Goku que tenta acerta-lo com um pedaço de pedra. O avião consegue desviar e nisso vê o emblema nas asas. Era da Red Ribbon e se desespera, pois haviam visto seu neto transformado.

Porém, antes que conseguisse lançar o Kiezan, vê horrorizado o imenso pé indo contra ele. Perdera tempo demais olhando o avião, porém, mesmo assim, tenta acertar o Kienzan, na esperança que senão vissem a cauda, teriam dúvidas se ele era de fato o monstro de antes.

Infelizmente, apenas consegue que acertasse o tórax dele, o cortando, fazendo este urrar de dor com um volume considerado de sangue caindo do corte.

Antes que Gohan conseguisse fugir, acaba sendo pisoteado.

Nisso, o imenso macaco avança pelo vale destruindo tudo a sua volta, somente parando temporariamente em uma espécie de lago.

De repente, ele acaba cercado por soldados da Red Ribbon, que decidem usar um poderoso sonífero nele, visando captura-lo.

Porém, ficam horrorizados ao verem que as armas não conseguiam furar a pele do monstro e este estava destruindo todo o exército.

Porém, alguém teve a ideia de jogar uma espécie de saco dentro da boca imensa, fazendo-o engolir o sonífero em uma quantidade absurdamente alta e ficam desesperados ao ver que não fizera efeito, ainda.

Goku destroí os tanques e mata todos, antes de ficar cambaleante, virando então para trás como se inconscientemente quisesse voltar ao lugar de outror que faz.

Ao chegar, perde os sentidos e desaba, destruindo mais algumas árvores quando o seu imenso corpo caiu com ímpeto no chão.

Quando Goku acorda de manhã, encontra tudo destruído, enquanto sente a cabeça doendo.

Ao olhar em volta, confuso, vê a destruição.

Então, se lembra de seu avô e imediatamente sai a procura dele, agoniado, para acabar encontrando-o esmagado em um trecho da floresta devastada.

Desesperado, o sacode, chamando-o desesperadamente, enquanto lágrimas brotavam de seus orbes. Começa a chorar violentamente com seu pequeno corpo sendo sacudido pelo intenso sofrimento, ficando assim por horas, até que decide enterra-lo, como foi ensinado.

Cava uma cova, enquanto começava a chover, como se o céu representasse o intenso sofrimento do pequeno, cujas lágrimas se misturavam a chuva, não deixando de chorar em um único momento, enquanto enterrava seu querido avô, após carrega-lo em seus braços com os lábios tremendo.

Então, improvisa uma espécie de cruz, colocando o chapéu que ele sempre usara em cima desta, para depois juntar as mãos e orar como fora ensinado.

Então, quando se levanta, faminto, escuta sons estranhos e olha para cima vendo pássaros diferentes que voavam em torno de sua cabeça para depois muitos pousarem em volta dele, saindo pessoas delas, que o deixa confuso.

Nisso, vê estas centenas de pessoas apontando algo para ele. Uma delas trajava uma roupa diferente dos demais, se aproximando dele com algo na mão.

– Quem são vocês? Bruxos? - ele olha sem entender, pondo-se em posição defensiva.

– Não se lembra que se transformou em um monstro e destruiu todo o exército que foi mandado para captura-lo? Veja a destruição em volta. Quem você acha que fez isso?

– Monstro? Eu?

Olha confuso para o homem a sua frente com um sorriso maligno e depois para o túmulo de seu avô, caindo de joelhos e chorando, sentindo seu pequeno coração se contorcer em agonia ao perceber que o havia matado, embora não se lembrasse.

Porém, ao forçar a mente, tem alguns flashes, como vendo do alto seu avô, enquanto o pé dele abaixava sobre ele.

Goku, de joelhos, começa a chorar violentamente com suas lágrimas umedecendo o chão embaixo dele, enquanto se lembrava dos momentos felizes com seu avô e depois, o mesmo morto, sendo ele quem o matou.

– Não sabia? - nisso, ergue uma arma com os outros fazendo o mesmo, enquanto todos colocavam máscaras de gás.

O pequeno saiya-jin sente o cheiro de algo estranho e levanta a cabeça alarmado com o rosto umedecido.

Porém, sente sua cabeça girar e nisso, caí no chão, sonolento, vendo pela última vez o túmulo de seu querido avô.

– Conseguimos captura-lo! Agora, podemos estudar o alien! Avisem a base da Red Ribbon e os cientistas que conseguimos o espécime alienígena!

IMAGEM:  . 


	3. Pesquisa e sofrimento

Goku é exposto a um tratamento sádico e cruel, enquanto uma bateria de testes desumanos são impostas a ele.

Será que seu coração gentil, amável, carinhoso e alegre, pode sobreviver a isso?

E quanto ao seu sangue saiya-jin?

OooOooOooOooO

Alguns meses depois, um jovem lutava para se libertar das algemas, embora seus esforços fossem infrutíferos, enquanto estava em uma sala amargamente conhecida com várias agulhas em seu corpo ligado á máquinas estranhas, enquanto alguns curativos pairavam sobre seu corpo machucado e nu.

Ele não chorava mais. Chorou tudo que podia nos primeiros meses, enquanto era furado e seu corpo retalhado, além de queimado muitas vezes, chegando várias vezes próximo da morte para ser recuperado pelo tratamento dos homens de branco. Tamanha tortura o fez temer qualquer um com essa cor, juntamente com o símbolo vermelho.

Sentia dores lacerantes no corpo, enquanto sentia dor até para respirar, fora quando o nocauteavam para coloca-lo numa sala imensa, também branca para tentarem o acertar com diversas armas, enquanto seus pés estavam presos em uma corrente. Atiravam com diversas armas várias vezes, até saber aquela que lhe fazia dano, além de vários deles repetirem que o queriam transformado, mas, não sabendo como faze-lo se transformar.

O pequeno não entendia por que o faziam sofrer. Por que o machucavam tanto. Não entendia a maldade e crueldade a qual era tratado. Só sentia que por algum motivo desconhecido ficava cada vez mais forte, enquanto que as recordações dos momentos felizes pareciam ficar cada vez mais nubladas. As recordações de seu querido avô começaram a ficar tão difusas, que chegaram ao ponto dele pensar que fora apenas um sonho. Que nada daquilo aconteceu de verdade.

Após mais alguns meses, estava sendo eletrocutado, novamente. Ele temera quando fora preso em uma cadeira com algemas, enquanto algo era encostado em sua cabeça. Ele implorava e chorava para que parassem, mas, somente conhecia o olhar frio e cruel, enquanto muitos pareciam anotar alguma coisa nas pranchetas.

Ele gritava até que a garganta dele ficasse em carne viva, tornando ainda mais dolorido para gritar, enquanto lágrimas de dor caíam de seus orbes, em sessões que duravam mais de meia hora, até que perdesse a consciência, enquanto viam que ele parecia resistir cada vez mais. Para horror dele, começaram a prolongar o tempo, pois o eletrocutavam até que perdesse a consciência.

Porém, o pequeno começara a sentir algo crescer em seu peito. Sentimentos estranhos que pensara nunca ter sentido antes. Tais sentimentos eram nada menos que um intenso ódio e ira, passando a rosnar conforme ouvia a aproximação de pessoas, enquanto sua tristeza e medo pareciam desaparecer á medida que estes novos surgiam.

Não percebera que uma idosa de jaleco o olhava tristemente, enquanto sentia uma intensa dor em seu coração ao se recordar da época que namorava Son Gohan, o avô dele, antes que seus caminhos se separassem, tornando-se cientista enquanto ele continuou no caminho das artes marciais, se tornando uma lenda, enquanto ela acabara solitária como ele, imersa em pesquisas até receber uma proposta da Red Ribbon para trabalhar nos laboratórios, o que aceitou, recebendo uma fortuna considerável para desenvolver armas, como uma forma de revolta por Gohan ter recusado apoia-la em suas inclinações acadêmicas para continuar trilhando o caminho das artes marciais ao voltar de seu treinamento com Muten Roshi, somente o encontrado no Tenkaichi Budokai.

Mas, ao tirar cópias escondido da Red Ribbon, não revelando que encontrou um diário, leu nele as anotações do quanto amava seu neto e sendo uma das que o maltratou, fazendo questão de repetir testes cruéis apenas para vingar a morte de Gohan. Agora, se sentia o ser mais vil de todos e completamente indigna de sentir amor por ele, pois deixara sua amargura e ódio a consumirem por anos e fio, sendo culminado pelo assassinato dele através de seu neto, embora este não tivesse consciência quando o fez.

Agora, lágrimas escorriam de seus orbes, quando acompanha o mesmo sendo levado após receber um choque violento na nuca para mais uma bateria de testes desumanos e perversos, enquanto via o olhar dele alterado e que cada vez mais parecia uma fera pronta para saltar e matar no primeiro a sua frente, nada parecido com o neto maravilhoso que Gohan citara, fazendo-a a tapar a boca com as mãos, enquanto a prancheta caía com intrépido no chão frio.

Mas, sabia que nada podia fazer no momento, embora estivesse planejando algum jeito de ajuda-lo a fugir dali, temendo que quando conseguisse, fosse tarde demais, enquanto fingia continuar com seu olhar frio e cruel para o jovem, por mais que por dentro sangrasse, enquanto se obrigava a acompanhar os testes desumanos.

Ódio. Era tudo o que Goku via e sentia. Seu coração outrora gentil, amável, carinhoso e bondoso, assim como as recordações de seu avô, já estavam trancadas no fundo da sua mente e coração. Nada mais restava do que era antes. Apenas ódio e ira enquanto sentia acossar uma fera dentro de si, que desconhecia, mas, que estava lhe dando forças.

Quem o arrastava se assustara com os rosnados praticamente viscerais que ouvia da garganta deste, aterradores, como se tudo o que desejasse era trucidar quem o maltratava, enquanto o jovem sentia-se perder em um poço de ira sem limites.

Quando fora preso com correntes, sendo preparado para mais uma bateria de testes cruéis e violentos, ainda rosnava, enquanto sua humanidade desaparecia, gradativamente. A dor fazia sua ira insuflar e cada vez que seu corpo era sacudido pelos golpes violentos que recebia, mais a fera em seu interior crescia, empurrando os fragmentos restantes de sua outrora natureza para as profundezas de seu ser.

Então, é jogado contra a parede da cela com violência, enquanto os soldados entravam e cruelmente, o prendiam pelos pulsos com algemas de aço puro, deixando-o sozinho durante a noite, enquanto que médicos chegavam para medica-lo e aplicar curativos, sendo que estes sentiam calafrios na espinha ao verem o olhar praticamente feral que lançava neles, fazendo-os se apressarem para sair dali o mais rápido possível.

Em seu quarto, Hyanna olhava a cópia do diário de Gohan enquanto procurava algo que pudesse ajudar o neto dele. Pois, ao saber do amor e carinho dele para com ele, além das escolhas que ambos fizeram, se sentiu culpada, pois, claro que ele nunca culparia o seu amado neto, enquanto ela descontara nele toda a sua raiva e amargura, sendo uma que marcou o pequeno corpo da criança, questionando-se, deitada em seu quarto, como havia chegado ao fundo do poço, enquanto chorava e ria amargamente, ciente mais do que nunca, que, de fato, vendera sua alma para o demônio ao se juntar a Red Ribbon. Algo que recusara a ver em todos esses anos.

Então, após ler muito, descobriu uma passagem interessante e ao recobrar quando o monstro apareceu que era ele transformado, tudo fazia sentido. Precisava ser noite de lua cheia e este teria que olhar para a mesma.

Porém, refletiu. Mesmo que se transformasse, não conseguiria lidar com todo o exército que cairia em cima dele com ira, além de passarem, a saber, quando ele se transformaria.

Então, ao saber como transforma-lo, ela começa a traçar um plano para tira-lo de lá.

Após dois dias, Goku havia acabado de ser tirado da cadeira que o prendia para levar choques violentos. Ele respirava com dificuldade, porém, não chorava mais, apenas rosnava a cada toque nele, além dos olhos serem totalmente ferais, sem sombra daquele garoto gentil, amável, carinhoso e sorridente que fora algum dia. Sua mente clamava para estraçalhar os seres a sua frente e até tentava, mas, os músculos não colaboravam, após quatro horas de choque contínuo.

– Não acredito que a resistência dele pareça aumentar cada vez mais e em ritmo alarmante. Antes, ficava inconsciente em menos de meia hora, agora, foram nada menos que quatro horas consecutivas e mesmo assim não cedeu! Tivemos que desligar antes que os circuitos queimassem. É inacreditável! Que raça de alienígena é essa?

– E quanto a força? Consegue envergar aço puro como se fosse papel. Antes, um bom pedaço de ferro conseguia segura-lo. Em breve, não conseguiremos controla-lo e isso me preocupa.

– Se tivermos que mantê-lo drogado, acabaremos por perder alguns dados, pois não conseguiremos analisar com perfeição.

– E ainda nem o vimos transformado! Droga, quando ele se transforma? Com certeza se tornaria um espécime de pesquisa ainda mais interessante.

O saiya-jin apenas ouvia as vozes difusas, enquanto sentia ser arrastado de volta para a sua conhecida cela, sendo preso com os punhos acima da cabeça, enquanto sua cauda se mexia lentamente, sem os rosnados cessarem por todo o trajeto e por mais que os guardas sempre o levassem, o timbre do rosnado praticamente visceral e aterrador, os fazia ficarem apavorados, diariamente, quando iam tira-lo e depois, quando iam prendê-lo. Temiam, inclusive, atira-lo na parede como costumavam fazer antes.

Nisso, Hyanna já havia planejado a fuga com Goku. Havia armado bombas discretas por todo o Quartel General da Red Ribbon, assim como nas bases próximas dali em locais escondidos, pois visitava os outros laboratórios, uma vez que era uma das cientistas chefes, junto com o Doutor Gero.

Então, enquanto Goku rosnava, ela entra, se apavorando ao ver os olhos ferais olhando-a com ira e sede de sangue. Sabia que se estivesse solto, com certeza a destroçaria tal como uma fera. Não era mais aquela criança chorosa, desesperada e apavorada, além de ter um olhar de dor, que chorava sem parar o tempo todo.

Se tornara um monstro, assustando-se ao vê-lo saltar da parede, mas, caindo no chão, pelos pulsos estarem presos, embora notasse alarmada que as algemas de aço pareciam em seu limite para controla-lo, enquanto jazia no chão, pois, pulou para trás quando este avançou.

Antes que pudesse arrebentar as algemas, fica de pé e pega uma cápsula e a transforma em uma arma, atirando uma espécie de esfera que cola na parede ao lado dele, enquanto ela vai até o outro lado e se agacha, tampando os ouvidos, segundos antes do estrondo da pequena bomba que abrira um buraco enorme, onde a luz da lua cheia adentrava.

Goku vira o rosto para a lua e nisso, começa a transformação.

Ouvindo barulho de guardas e Goku se transformando, sorri ao ver que a primeira parte de seu plano deu certo. Guardando a cápsula, sai correndo, gritando, até encontrar os guardas, se apoiando contra eles, falando, simulando medo e terror:

– Eu fui colher alguns dados e ele começou a se transformar!

– Se acalme que iremos controla-lo como antes. Vamos! Avise o comandante!

– Sim. - ela consente e após virarem no corredor, ela entra por uma porta pois pesquisara uma rota de fuga segura.

Nisso, os dois guardas avançam pelo corredor armados, enquanto a cientista fugia.

Devido a transformação, toda a Red Ribbon estava preocupada em combater o Oozaru, não percebendo uma certa cientista fugindo ao transformar uma cápsula em um avião.

Em segurança no cockpit, aciona as bombas que explodem, longe de Goku, surpreendendo-os, acabando por dissipar e diminuir drasticamente as forças do exército, que passa então a ser varrido pelo Oozaru, que também disparava rajadas de suas mandíbulas, destruindo tudo a sua volta com o seu corpo coberto de cicatrizes, muitas profundas, oriundas de cortes e de queimadura.

Quando o sol nasce, a Red Ribbon daquela região esta destruída e ela então retorna, pousando o avião próximo dele, enquanto saía com um tubo de gás e uma máscara, colocando no rosto dele antes que despertasse, em uma concentração ainda maior para dopa-lo, conforme as contas que fez da resistência dele progressiva conforme os meses.

O coloca na nave e o leva ao seu laboratório secreto, onde a nave circular já estava pronta para decolar. Conseguira encontrar a nave dele enterrada, em segredo e pôde estuda-la, conseguindo assim criar uma nave um pouco maior. Como ela criou um androide particular, usou a força dele para ajuda-la a construir a nave, assim como o programou com os planos de construção para que este continuasse o trabalho mesmo na ausência dela, pois, ela não podia se ausentar demais dos laboratórios.

Havia também criado outro, com aparência similar a humana, para negociar no mercado negro com contrabandistas a fim de comprar material e assim, construir a nave, sem deixar vestígios para que não desconfiassem o que ela fazia em segredo.

A Red Ribbon estivera observando e escaneando o céu, tentando descobrir um planeta que podia conter vida, quase similar a Terra e com animais não muito grandes, ao ponto de poderem enfrentar tranquilamente. Além disso, ao explodir os laboratórios, se concentrara em fazer questão de diminuir o efetivo da mesma, drasticamente, assim como destruir dados valiosos coletados secretamente sobre o espaço, fazendo-os perder anos de pesquisa.

Quando conseguissem chegar a este planeta, Goku já estaria adulto e poderia enfrenta-los.

Então, o coloca na nave, mas, não sem antes enviar outras cápsulas em um estojo, além de vesti-lo em uma roupa semelhante a que usava antes de ser capturado, colocando outras na nave, até maiores. Além disso, deixara gravado instruções para ele e criara um robô para orienta-lo no uso destas embora temesse que ele o destruísse. Mas, não poderia fazer nada quanto a isso. Somente dependeria dele e esperava que em um lugar desconhecido, sem nenhum ser humano junto dele, poderia se acalmar.

Havia projetado uma sala portátil para treinamento em alta gravidade, achando 300x absurdo, mas, observando que este conseguiu lidar com gravidade 10X maior, quando os cientistas o colocaram numa câmara, aumentando a gravidade gradativamente. Além disso, colocara junto a espécie de bastão que resgatou dos cofres da Red Ribbon, além do diário, protegido por uma capa para evitar molhar ou ser queimado, podendo resistir a altas temperaturas.

Havia programado o computador de bordo com um vasto conhecimento de artes marciais, em uma espécie de enciclopédia visual para ajudar a treina-lo, assim como colocou todo o treinamento que se lembrava que Gohan teve quando se encontraram uma última vez.

Então, ativa o painel de controle e saí da nave, programando a rota até este planeta, deixando-o sobre efeito da droga para dopa-lo a viagem inteira, evitando assim que quando acordasse, destruísse a nave, deixando uma espécie de inteligência artificial na mesma para como proceder e ajuda-lo. Ao pousar, ele seria colocado automaticamente para fora da nave.

Quando confirma que ele saiu da atmosfera da Terra, ela olha para cima, sorrindo tristemente, enquanto lágrimas escorrem de seus orbes, com as mãos pegando uma espécie de controle, com ela o colocando junto ao peito, pois precisava finalizar o seu plano para o bem dele.

Então, perdendo-se em recordações com Gohan quando jovens aperta o botão, fazendo o seu laboratório explodir com ela junto, assim como com os seus androides, para que quando o descobrissem, não pudessem rastrear o neto de Gohan e nem se apoderar de seus experimentos, assim como da nave alienígena.

Além disso, desejara ter uma morte em meio a uma explosão como punição, enquanto clamava perdão a Gohan, orando para que o perdoasse, embora não se julgasse digna após tudo o que fez, não só com Goku, embora tivesse com ele chegado ao fundo do poço, sendo o pior, assim como todas as armas que criou, cada uma mais efetiva e mortal que a outra.

IMAGEM:  . 


	4. Sangue saiya-jin despertado pelo ódio, i

Goku passa a viver no estranho planeta, tendo apenas como companhia o robô e a inteligência artificial da nave.

Um dia, estranhos aliens chegam, estes fugitivos de seu planeta natal, acabam encontrando com o jovem...

Nisso, ele descobre a estranha civilização que habitava aquele planeta...

OooOooOooOooO

Wakusei Daichi ( Planeta Daichi) - AGE 746

Após algum tempo, viajando a uma velocidade incrível, a nave faz os preparativos para a aterrissagem, entrando na atmosfera do planeta e pousando suavemente, em uma campina aberta.

Imediatamente, a inteligência artificial ativa o robô que leva o saiya-jin desacordado para fora da nave, retornando para dentro da mesma, enquanto pegava um estojo.

Após algum tempo, o jovem acorda, sentindo-se faminto.

Sente o cheiro de comida e ao olhar para o lado, há um enorme banquete e põe-se a devorar. Sua fome subjugando a sua necessidade de descobrir onde estava e quem preparou toda aquela refeição.

Já estava terminando, quando vê o robô trazendo mais algumas travessas, estas de doces, colocando no lado dele, enquanto retornava para a nave. Ele olha curioso, até que sacode a cabeça para os lados, pondo-se a comer e somente ao terminar a refeição, permitiu-se olhar em volta.

Por mais que a raiva e o ódio, assim como o desejo de destruição retornassem após se alimentar, não destruiria a criatura esquisita que o alimentara e não entendia o por quê.

Olha para trás e vê o objeto estranho a sua frente, nada mais sendo do que a nave que o trouxera.

Os cheiros e sons daquele lugar desconhecido o faziam querer lembrar-se de algo. Algo, que a sua mente não permitia por algum motivo. Estranhava, pois já sentira a sensação que aquele ambiente proporcionava, enquanto sentia-se acalmar um pouco. Mas, não se lembrava de quando e aonde.

Aproxima-se, cauteloso, pois temia ser algo que produziria dor nele e cada vez que pensava nisso, mais seu ódio crescia.

Nisso, o robô o cumprimenta com uma voz esquisita ao vê-lo entrar na nave:

– Prazer, Son Goku-sama. Sou a unidade MX- 0623. Estou aqui para servi-lo. - e se curva.

– Por quê? - ele estranha, pois após passar por tanto sofrimento, se tornara ressabiado.

– O senhor é meu mestre. Fui programado para obedece-lo e ajuda-lo. - fala humildemente.

O tom fazia Goku sentir-se bem de uma maneira que não compreendia, completamente.

– Prazer, Son Goku-sama. Sou a inteligência artificial NX - 3050. Irei auxilia-lo e orienta-lo em seu treinamento.

– Treinamento? - fala com um olhar interrogativo, enquanto observava em volta da nave, procurando de onde vinha a voz que tinha um tom feminino.

– Sim. Acredito que gostaria de ficar ainda mais forte, Goku-sama. Tão forte que ninguém mais o machucaria.

Então, se recorda dos meses de inferno, sentindo que seu ódio e ira não desapareceram, apenas se encontravam ligeiramente controlados, frente a ser alimentado e tratado com respeito e reverência.

Vê o robô se aproximando com um estojo de cápsulas. Goku as observa confuso.

Nisso, tanto o robô quanto a nave falam o que cada uma delas continha, assim como mostraram as roupas e a imensa geladeira, além do quarto com uma cama confortável.

Então ao olhar para o seu corpo vê o mesmo tipo de roupa da pilha e conforme observava as estranhas tiras largas em seu pulso, além da roupa aberta no peito, formada de duas peças, uma que era esta camiseta estranha e uma calça, além de botas estranhas, percebe que já usara um dia roupas semelhantes a estas, embora não se lembrasse quando e onde e se de fato, chegara a usar ou era apenas impressão.

Alguns dias depois estava relaxando na sombra de uma árvore estranha, enquanto esperava sua comida estar pronta, pois sua vida consistia em treinar, descansar um pouco e comer, com ele caçando e o robô preparando a comida.

Então, vê um objeto estranho e nisso, ouve a voz da nave alertando se tratar de uma nave espacial com vidas dentro dele.

Ressabiado, salta entre as árvores, pois já conhecia o terreno daquele planeta. Pelo menos o entorno.

A nave tinha uma forma ligeiramente achatada e era grande. Viu a porta sendo aberta e seres estranhos saindo com formas semelhantes à humana, com a cor de sua pele azulada, olhos com íris vermelha e uma roupa estranha que parecia uma armadura com uma espécie de capacete de onde saíam algo parecido com dois chifres, só que caídos.

Observa que eles usavam algo na mão e seu sangue gela, porque lembrava os objetos que os homens de branco apontavam para ele, assim como os outros com roupas de cores diferentes e nisso, sente a conhecida raiva e ódio começando a se apoderar dele, fazendo-o rosnar, enquanto se aproximava como uma fera, espreitando-os.

Então, estes parecem se afastar correndo para algum ponto a frente deles, falando um idioma desconhecido ao jovem, que após se aproximar, vê a porta aberta e acaba entrando, observando que a nave era bem estranha e completamente diferente da dele.

Remexe em tudo, até que vai a uma espécie de laboratório com vários líquidos e somente nesse instante, percebe que estava sedento.

Acaba vendo uma espécie de copo transparente com um líquido cristalino e o toma, pensando se tratar de água.

Porém, ao tomar de uma vez, era algo terrivelmente amargo e ele sente como se uma corrente elétrica percorresse o corpo dele, fazendo-o se lembrar das sessões de eletrochoque, assim como a ardência em todo o seu corpo, fazendo sua ira e ódio ressurgir com força, assim como o desejo de destruição, enquanto balançava seus braços e derrubava vários líquidos, acabando por apertar um botão estranho de uma espécie de controle que caiu sem querer quando sua mão se chocou contra uma mesa próxima dali.

Rolando de dor, não percebeu que se aproximava de uma espécie de circulo no chão, onde recebe mais uma carga violenta de um objeto estranho por alguns minutos, fazendo sua consciência esmaecer, enquanto a fera dentro de si surgia, urgindo com ira e ímpeto, passando a ver tudo vermelho, até que a máquina cessa por si só.

Ainda no chão do laboratório, arfando, sentindo seus músculos doloridos, percebe que os aliens retornavam, trazendo roupas de branco, sendo o suficiente para faze-lo se lembrar do inferno que passou, condicionando sua raiva e ira neles, que tentam acerta-lo com as armas estranhas, mas, os disparos destas apenas ricocheteiam em sua pele para horror deles, enquanto são atacados, sendo mortos através de socos e chutes que quebravam os seus braços, assim como rompiam órgãos e espatifavam os seus crânios.

Em seu desespero, acabam atirando a esmo sem mirar nele, causando com isso a explosão da nave.

A imensa explosão atira o jovem para longe que sobrevive, enquanto todos os outros são mortos nesta ou por ele, que após recobrar os sentidos e ver a destruição, assim como os aliens mortos, sente-se estranhamente bem e consideravelmente feliz, sem remorso, embora sentisse que a sua raiva e ira não haviam passado, mas, que pareciam ter se acalmado, um pouco.

Os olhava friamente, enquanto rasgava alguns membros, pois estava faminto, acendendo uma fogueira ali mesmo, assando os pedaços dos corpos e comendo, saboreando-os pois eram gostosos, apesar da cor da carne ser um tanto estranha ao seu ver.

Leva o resto para perto da sua nave, pois teria comida até a manhã seguinte.

Ele não sabia que aqueles aliens eram de uma cultura avançada em pesquisas cientificas que perdera força física por causa disso. Não sabia que eles haviam fugido de seu planeta natal ao descobrir uma droga que poderia despertar todo o potencial oculto de alguém e uma máquina, podendo esta ser usada em conjunto ou não, sendo preferível ambas para potencializar o efeito da droga através da descarga de energia em forma de choque, ativando em dobro a substância no organismo da pessoa.

Fugiram, pois quase foram mortos por sua descoberta e trouxeram toda a pesquisa junto e quando a nave explodiu tudo foi perdido, embora tivessem descoberto que se a pessoa não tivesse um potencial oculto ela morreria, assim como senão tivesse resistência e força para aguentar o processo.

Goku acabou sendo exposto a esta droga em conjunto com a máquina e sem saber, teve seus poderes ocultos liberados.

Porém, no dia seguinte, enquanto saltava entre as árvores, percebeu um ser estranho que andava sobre duas pernas. Tinha o corpo pequeno e olhos consideravelmente grandes, além de uma espécie de chifre, enquanto trajava uma roupa estranha, acompanhado de outros ainda menores.

Ressabiado e hostil, porém, de certa forma curioso, segue os estranhos seres, escondido na mata, sem fazer barulho, até que após algumas horas encontra várias construções em uma encosta, como se estivessem fixadas na imensa parede de pedra e ao olhar para baixo, via uma fogueira e diversos alimentos.

Falavam em um idioma estranho e pareciam segurar algo estranho na mão, que lembrava galhos, porém, que disparavam estranhos feixes, até que várias apontaram para o jovem, que apenas as sentia ricochetear em sua pele, enquanto descia irado, sua raiva e ódio subindo a níveis absurdos, sentindo um forte desejo de destruí-los, juntamente com o estranho prazer que sentira ontem, quando enfrentou os estranhos seres da nave esquisita.

Nisso, começa um massacre, golpeando mortalmente todos, enquanto sentia um certo prazer que passa a apreciar, apaziguando ao mesmo tempo sua raiva e ódio, adorando os sons de ossos e o cheiro de sangue que impregnava o local, passando a se divertir, enquanto caçava aquela raça que desesperada, tentava fugir, mas, sem sucesso.

Após vários dias de caçadas intermitentes, sendo estas de puro deleite e divertimento, este consegue dizimar toda aquela civilização, enquanto provava a carne de muitos assados em fogueiras que fizera, apreciando o sabor deles.

IMAGEM:  . 


	5. Chichi - Captura e Escravidão

Os Yahishiro-jins, assim como seus aliados, os Ryuushin-jins invadem a Terra e os parcos humanos sobreviventes são feitos escravos...

OooOooOooOooO

Wakusei Chikyuu ( Planeta Terra) - AGE 747

– Otou-san!

Uma pequena criança não tendo mais do que sete anos grita para o seu pai que encontra-se na linha de frente combatendo aliens que usavam uma armadura estranha e o que parecia um capacete, só que fechado, disparando armas estranhas presas aos punhos.

– Querida, fuja com nossa filha! - ele grita enquanto avançava para eles com um machado na mãos, após disparar um Kame-Hame-ha.

Nisso, a pequena que lutava para se desvencilhar da mãe, acaba sendo puxada pelo braço para correr longe dali e a última vez que olha para o seu pai, vê um alien sem capacete, rindo com escárnio para o seu genitor, dando um golpe fatal neste.

Seu corpo se choca com o da mãe, quanto viam que estavam cercadas e aquele que matou o seu pai, as olhava sorrindo malignamente. Nisso, a jovem olha para a mãe que assumira uma posição de lutador e que fala à filha, sem olha-la:

– Feche os olhos quando a mamãe pedir e fuja quando eu mandar para correr.

– Não! Não quero! - ela exclama entre lágrimas.

– É uma ordem. Viva, meu bem.

Nisso, ela vê a mãe avançando e escuta a ordem dela:

– Feche os olhos!

– Kaio-ken!

Então, muitos ficam cegos temporariamente com a luz, inclusive o que matara o marido nela e enquanto isso, para surpresa dos outros que estavam atrás e que haviam fechado os olhos momentaneamente, ela os derruba com golpes rápidos enquanto puxa a filha e a joga para longe do círculo, gritando:

– Abra os olhos e fuja! Agora!

Com lágrimas nos olhos, a pequena corre, vendo que a sua mãe lutava contra eles.

Após horas, escondida, decide sair do seu esconderijo, porém, é capturada por dois soldados que a levam até o assassino de seu pai.

Havia tirado parte de sua armadura e podia ver que possuía uma pele verde com algumas manchas laranjas, tendo uma espécie de parte listrada da mesma cor nos ombros e em parte do tórax e do pescoço, com alguns espinhos acima da cabeça e orelhas pontudas. Calçava suas botas e luvas alvas que tinha visto anteriormente.

Ela o olha com ira e leva um soco no abdômen, enquanto se contorcia, segurando-o com as pequenas mãos enquanto este falava, rindo malignamente:

– Não vou mata-la... Quero manter alguns de sua raça como meus escravos. Mas, só preciso de você. Sua mãe já teve sua utilidade. Eu e os meus homens concordamos. Veja.

Nisso, afasta a cortina da tenda e a criança corre para a mãe que está ensanguentada e nua, com as pernas abertas, enquanto a pequena não entendia o que era aquele cheiro forte e aquele líquido viscoso estranho que saia do ventre, da boca dela e que estava em todo o seu corpo.

Chichi grita pela mãe, mas, a genitora não responde.

– Ela está morta, mas, confesso que durou bastante... E se quer saber, fui eu que dei o golpe final, os outros só a enfraqueceram.

Irada, se levanta e dá um chute na canela dele o surpreendendo e depois, dando um soco no abdômen deste que fica surpreso quando sentiu o ataque, pois ela saltara consideravelmente e o fez recuar bastante, quase tocando a parede da tenda. Os seus homens ficam surpresos com o poder de uma criança.

– Então é guerreira... Interessante. Os guerreiros são interessantes... Mas, terá que aprender que eu sou seu dono e a sua atitude é alvitante. Acho que é um bom momento para ensina-la. Para sua sorte não sou pedófilo.

Nisso, a golpeia na cabeça, fazendo-a cambalear, para em seguida ser erguida pelo pescoço, recebendo um golpe no abdômen, sendo lançada com violência no chão, um pouco longe dele, que pisoteia seu abdômen ferido, para depois finalizar com um golpe no rosto. A pequena desmaia frente à escuridão e dor que se apodera dela, enquanto olha pela última vez o corpo imóvel da sua mãe e a escuridão bem vinda que a abraça, enquanto lágrimas transbordam de seus orbes.

Quando ela desperta, está em uma espécie de cela e ao olhar em volta, vê uma janela circular que mostrava o céu e várias estrelas.

Então, sente algo frio em seu pescoço e ao levar a mão e apalpa-lo, sente que é algo metálico e conforme vai apalpando, o objeto passa a lembrar uma coleira. Ela tenta tirar, mas, não consegue, o que parecia ser um tipo de fecho não abria por mais que lutasse.

Nisso, a porta do estranho quarto é aberta e vê aquele que odiava entrando com um sorriso, falando, ao ver a face homicida para ele:

– Vejo que já acordou meu animal de estimação... Seu nome será Gomi (ごみ - lixo em japonês).

– O meu nome é Chichi! Desgraçado! Maldito! - e grita, irada, agarrando nas grades.

– É minha escrava e dou o nome que me convém... Além disso, pretendo ensina-la como se portar. Disciplina, agora.

Nisso, ela sente um choque intenso e violento oriundo da espécie de coleira, que a faz cair no chão se contorcendo, enquanto lágrimas de dor caíam de seus orbes ônix que se fecham, enquanto assume a posição fetal após cessar o choque violento.

Arfando com dificuldade, vê que a porta da cela é aberta e ele se aproxima lentamente, falando:

– Bem vinda à disciplina... Você irá aprender a me obedecer. Quando crescer e desejar ter uma vida mais fácil e sem castigo, é só se tornar minha escrava sexual. Se perguntar para qualquer uma das minhas escravas quando chegarmos, elas lhe dirão que sou consideravelmente generoso e que nunca mais sofreram castigos. Afinal, gosto delas com o corpo perfeito e sempre dispostas a me satisfazer.

– Nunca! Eu vou mata-lo, nem que seja a última coisa que eu faça! - grita enquanto arfava.

– Gravar. Disciplina, agora.

Nisso, ela sente novamente a dor lacerante, enquanto se contorce até que após um minuto, este cessa, de repente, embora ainda sentisse seus músculos gritarem de dor, sentindo um intenso cansaço se apoderar dela, fazendo-a cair na inconsciência, chorando de raiva por não conseguir vingar os seus pais.

Quando Chichi desperta encontra-se em outra cela, em uma espécie de porão, pois consegue ver uma escada ao longe e o local que era imenso, não possuindo janelas. Olha para os lados e vê que a sua cela é um pouco pequena, tendo outros consideravelmente maiores, lembrando uma prisão, pelo que vira na tevê uma vez, por acaso.

Ouve então sons estranhos, que não compreendia para sua tenra idade do que seria e passa a procurar a origem destes, encontrando em uma cela não longe dali.

O assassino de seus pais com uma mulher, de quatro e ele se movimentando contra ela, só via lateralmente e não entendia por que a cintura dele se movimentava para frente, violentamente e voltando para trás, enquanto a mulher gritava cada vez que avançava. Sentia o leve odor que a fazia lembra-la da mãe morta.

Estranha quando ele se levanta e observa que a mulher estava viva e sem sangue pelo corpo como a sua mãe.

Enquanto tentava compreender o que acontecia, o vê sair da cela, que a olha percebendo o olhar confuso desta, enquanto caminha nu até ficar de frente a esta que observa que era diferente abaixo da cintura. O yahishiro-jin ri enquanto percebe o quanto era inocente.

– Sou um homem, por isso sou diferente e isto - fala pegando em seu membro, amolecido - fica duro quando quero meter nas mulheres, como você viu. No caso, em todos os seus buracos. Sua mãe provou bastante dele, assim como os dos outros homens. - e ri malignamente.

Ao se recordar da mãe, ela gruda nas barras, com as mãos cerradas o xingando e ele fala, tranquilamente:

– Gravar. Disciplina.

Ela não entende e quando vê o sorriso de escárnio dele, grita que quer mata-lo.

Ao fazer isso, sente o conhecido choque que a faz se contorcer no chão em agonia, até que cessa, enquanto tentava respirar, caída, com os músculos fatigados.

Mas, havia notado que ele não falou nada. O objeto a puniu por conta própria. Vendo-a confusa, ri com escárnio:

– A coleira eletrônica gravou o que você disse antes e irá te punir automaticamente quando você pronunciar as palavras que estão gravadas. Ela gravou você me ameaçando e os seus xingamentos.

Nisso, ele se vira para sair e olhando-o com raiva, o vê sair do porão.

Nisso, aparece algumas servas. Duas vão até a cela da outra que vira e a ajudavam a se levantar, já que parecia andar com dificuldade, enquanto uma jovem se aproxima, tendo cabelos alvos e olhos azuis como o céu, que a fita com grande carinho e pena.

Suas roupas eram estranhas e lembravam vagamente de um país em seu planeta, além de ter um penteado elaborado. Aos seus pés, uma criatura que lembrava uma pequena raposa, só que de cor azul que a observava curiosa, assim como outra, com duas caudas e dois orbes vermelhos com uma íris esticada como dos felinos, sendo igualmente pequena como a raposa.

Observa que ao contrário das outras, não usava coleira e as demais escravas não pareciam vê-la, além de trajar roupas requintadas, mesmo um tanto estranhas, enquanto passava uma aura aristocrática.

Por algum motivo, sentia que era diferente e vendo a face confusa da criança, afaga sua cabeça maternalmente e fala:

– Enfim encontrei minha provavél afilhada... Nós veremos em breve.

Nisso, quando Chichi pisca os olhos, esta sumiu como em um passe de mágica, sem deixar vestígio, porém, vendo uma espécie de esfera azulada pequena no chão e ouvindo a voz da estranha mulher reverbando em sua mente.

"Pegue a esfera e guarde. Há uma pedra solta no fundo da sua cela ao lado da cama, na parede. Esconda, pois hoje a noite você irá me visitar."

Mesmo que não a conhecesse, sentia que podia confiar.

Além do mais, algo a impelia para fazer o que fora dito e então, recolhe rapidamente o objeto e após apalpar o chão da sua cela, encontra a pedra presa falsamente, próxima de um dos pés da cama e junto a parede. Ao movê-la, vê um compartimento, escondendo a esfera ali.

Então, se ergue, enquanto sentia a fraqueza abatê-la, enquanto sentia seu estômago doer, pois parecia que não comia há dias.

Vê outra mulher com o mesmo dispositivo que ela no pescoço, só que com a aparência diferente dela, percebendo se tratar de outra alien que se aproxima e deposita em uma abertura da cela uma espécie de cumbuca só que bem funda, com algo que lembrava uma sopa, sem talher.

Faminta, põe-se a comer virando na boca, sentindo que a dor do seu estômago começara a diminuir. Não se importara com o sabor, que em uma situação normal em sua antiga vida, teria recusado por ter um gosto intragável.

Depois de satisfeita, a mesma serva recolhe a bandeja e entrega, rispidamente, uma espécie de vaso com um gargalo alto. Nisso, a chikyuu-jin observa que tinha algo nele.

– É água, beba. Só é permitido um vaso de água para cada escravo por dia. Se for uma escrava sexual, tem direito a água ilimitada. Como não é o seu caso, use com moderação. Amanhã aprenderá os serviços domésticos.

Nisso, se retira sem dar chance da criança falar, enquanto as outras a ignoravam.

Então, escora as costas na parede e desce até o chão, enquanto inclina a cabeça e chora copiosamente, dobrando os joelhos e o abraçando, enquanto afunda sua cabeça, murmurando:

– Otou-san... Okaa-san...

É deixada sozinha com a sua dor.

IMAGEM:  . 


	6. Descobertas

Em meio a sua tristeza, Chichi descobrirá através da pequena esfera...

OooOooOooOooO

A noite cai no planeta Ryuushiro e Chichi estava em sua cela, se acalmando após chorar em silêncio, pois os demais escravos se irritaram com o choro e bateram nela para que se calasse. Naquele momento secava os seus olhos com as mãos.

Então, quando todas estavam dormindo com exceção de algumas que subiram para satisfazer o dono delas, a criança observa um brilho pequeno que escapava pelas pedras soltas onde guardara o item. Olhando para os lados, observara que todas as outras estavam dormindo, sentindo o ki delas no nível do sono.

Cuidadosamente, encostada na parede e desejando ocultar o leve brilho com sua cama rústica, retira o item, observando-o fascinada, até que o brilho cessa e nisso, vê tudo a sua volta ficando escuro como um breu, até que sente o chão sumir aos seus pés e antes que gritasse, sente seus joelhos tocarem em algo macio.

Ao abrir os olhos, observa que a névoa dissipava-se, revelando ser um belíssimo campo, cujo odor das flores exóticas e diferentes impregnava o ar, assim como via diferentes animais correndo e parecendo brincar. Tal ambiente lhe trazia uma sensação de paz, assim como quando ouviu os cantos das belas aves, sentindo que a sua dor e tristeza pareciam sumir.

Então, todos os animais param ao vê-la, que sente medo, incialmente, para depois vê-los se curvarem levemente, enquanto a olhavam com reverência para depois desviarem o olhar para uma espécie de portal que surgira na frente dela, contendo um arco dourado com detalhes prateados e dizeres que não compreendia, enquanto que o mesmo dava passagem para uma névoa argentina que surgia dentro dele, percebendo que os animais não temiam, apenas o observavam em um misto de alegria e reverência, tornando a olha-la, sentindo que os olhos deles em relação a ela demonstravam bondade e compaixão, por mais estranho que parecesse.

Inicialmente, sentiu medo frente ao objeto grande e estranho, mas, algo dentro dela a impulsionava a entrar nel que faz, deparando-se com uma nova névoa, que quando dissipa revela uma espécie de casa pequena de um cômodo só com uma telha curvada para baixo de cor vermelha em contraste com o alvo da construção, lembrando-a de uma construção na Terra.

Nisso, surge dos céus algo brilhante que desce em frente à chikyuu-jin, sendo grande e que estranhamente não lhe dava medo, até que o brilho prateado reluzente dissipa, revelando uma espécie de dragão prateado com escamas protuberantes douradas no tórax e chifres dourados que fala com a voz gentil, olhando-a carinhosamente com seus orbes verdes:

– É a escolhida para ser afilhada de dragões? Uma Ryuusou?

– Afilhada? - inclina a cabeça e não entende.

– Mostre-me o símbolo do item que carrega em seu pescoço.

– A coleira? - se encolhe receosa.

– Não. O emblema que carrega preso em seu pescoço. Somente assim poderei guia-la ao local correto para a provação.

Nisso, ao apalpar o seu pescoço sente fora a coleira, um colar e uma espécie de medalhão, retirando-o, enquanto estranhava pois não usava o item até um momento atrás. Ou usava e não sentiu? Mesmo confusa, o passou sem examinar mais detalhadamente o mesmo.

A dragoa o pega delicadamente, analisando e falando, surpresa, olhando do medalhão para a jovem e vice-versa como se quisesse de fato confirmar:

– Esse monshou (emblema) é de Hakushiro-hime-sama (Princesa do castelo alvo). Segunda na linha de sucessão do trono.

– Trono? Sucessão? Hime? Vocês tem uma realeza? - fica tanto surpresa quando entusiasmada, pois, se fosse de fato aquela que apareceu para ela, aparentava ser bem gentil e bondosa, assim como não parecia arrogante.

– Nós temos um reino e este lugar é a entrada para os Campos Sagrados. Aonde você foi levada é a Terra Sagrada de Shiro. Ela é a primeira entrada para o nosso mundo.

– O mundo de vocês?

– Sim. Ele fica em uma espécie de dimensão a parte e somente os eleitos podem adentrar em nossos domínios, tal como você, embora ainda dependa de passar no teste.

– Teste? Dimensão?

– Bem, não desejo fazer a hime-sama esperar demais. Todas as suas perguntas, após passar no teste serão respondidas. Venha.

Nisso, flutua até próximo dela, encostando seu corpo no chão para que a criança subisse em suas costas o que prontamente faz.

– O costume de subir nas costas de um dragão e este ascender para os céus é a indicação da elevação de seu status de simples mortal para Eleita, sendo o primeiro passo. O título de afilhada virá depois, caso seja aprovada.

Nisso, a pequena sobe e vê que a dragoa ergue-se para os céus enquanto se segurava firmemente em seus chifres, olhando para baixo, que mesmo com medo, não deixava de achar linda a terra logo abaixo delas que era verdejante com magníficas cachoeiras, podendo-se ver seres estranhos de forma bípede que usavam roupas, enquanto meditavam, sendo ligeiramente diferentes ao observa-los mais atentamente e quanto olhavam para elas, o olhar chegava a ser misterioso.

Percebendo a pequena olhando curiosamente, explica:

– São povos em aprimoramento. Permitimos que alguma raça que tem ciência de nossa existência escolha os candidatos para receber nossa instrução, ensinando-os sabedoria e conhecimento. Porém, precisa ser merecedor e, portanto realizamos testes e somente os que são aprovados sendo possuidores de um coração nobre, gentil, justo e corajoso, além de ter compaixão, podem estudar sobre a nossa tutela. Ás vezes, pegamos uma espécie dominante em um planeta e ao percebemos que possuem ao menos uma leve intuição de bem e que procuram domar seus instintos destrutivos, trazemos os melhores e damos meios, assim como conhecimento para que se aprimorem, elevando seu povo a um nível culto, sem deixar de ter uma relação intrínseca com a natureza. Um dos povos que mais nos orgulhamos são os namekusei-jins. Inclusive, em casos que percebemos seemr dignos, a raça como um todo recebe habilidades especiais. Os namekusei-jins receberam nada menos do que três. Teve uma outra que no final se revelou uma completa decepção e então retiramos o único dom que havíamos dado a eles.

– Nossa... Qual foi?

– Já faz tempo e o nome da raça se perdeu no tempo. Acredite, depois da desilusão, odiamos até citar seu nome e isso contribuiu para o esquecimento. Mas, quando tiver acesso aos nossos livros, descobrirá por si só.

Claro que a dragoa sabia e decidira não revela que o povo que os decepcionou e suscitou revolta neles foram os ryuushiro-jins uma vez que haviam sido eleitos para receberem treinamento e conhecimento, tal como os namekusei-jins, sendo que ambos estudaram juntos.

Para desânimo e ira de todos os dragões, eles que tinham tudo para serem como o namekusei-jins, se desviaram com o tempo do caminho do bem, da paz, da benevolência e da justiça para se tornarem um povo cruel que escraviza outras raças e destroem civilizações apenas por lucro e poder, fazendo os dragões os renegarem por causa disso, tendo tal mudança fatídica começado com o advento da tecnologia que os fascinou completamente.

Tudo isso os levou a renegarem esse povo, enquanto que os afilhados de dragões, os Ryuusou´s desapareceram dentre eles perante toda a crueldade que o resto de seu povo adquiriu e com o tempo tornando-se meramente uma lenda, pelo menos por algum tempo, até que a lenda destes guerreiros poderosos e lendários foi completamente esquecida nos tempos modernos.

Sabia que não era de bom tom, no momento, revelar a uma criança que sofreu tanto nas mãos dessa raça que eles já haviam pisado em solo tão nobre.

IMAGEM:  . 


	7. Início do teste

A jovem chikyuu-jin desperta com suas memórias modificadas para a realização do teste...

Será que ela conseguirá passar?

E Hakushiro? Qual provação preparou para Chichi?

OooOooOooOooOooOooOooO

Chichi desperta e olha em volta, enquanto sua mente parecia em branco, para depois vim uma enxurrada de lembranças.

A jovem se lembra de estar na vila com a sua família, quando surgiu um monstro. Seus pais eram guerreiros e o enfrentaram. Lembra-se deles serem assassinados com este gargalhando malignamente, enquanto os torturava, esmagando seus ossos até a morte em suas mãos imensas com estes gritando em dor e ela chorando, enquanto que ferido severamente, o irmão dela a tirava dali, correndo, enquanto eram perseguidos pelos servos do monstro com ele falando para "não desistir de viver" e correr para longe para se salvar" e que "ela devia viver por ele e por seus pais", olhando para trás e vendo que um deles, que lembrava um imenso lagarto verde com presas pontiagudas e corpo humanoide, manejando uma espécie de espada, avança contra ele.

Seu irmão consegue rebater e brandindo a espada, gera um vento que corta várias árvores, enquanto continuava fugindo, sendo a sua prioridade a segurança de sua imouto com esta se lembrando dele coloca-la no chão para começar a correr na direção dos perseguidores para atrair a atenção deles para longe dela, que se recusa, enquanto ele falava para pegar a espada, pois esta podia defende-la, ajudando-a a sobreviver.

Então, o vê olhando seriamente, enquanto o segurava fortemente pelos braços e nisso, sente um golpe forte na nuca.

Agora, acordara sozinha e certa que seu irmão já estava morto e nisso, chora copiosamente, até que o som atrás de uma árvore lhe chama a atenção e tendo em vista os últimos acontecimentos, pega a espada de seu irmão, pondo-se em guarda, até que surge uma espécie de filhote de lobo, de cor castanho escuro, com o peito e barriga de cor castanha alaranjada e olhos azuis esverdeados que identifica como pertencente a uma das várias tribos de lobos que viviam em harmonia com as vilas de humanos, baixando a espada, enquanto este se atira sobre ela, desesperado.

– Por favor, me ajude! Por favor!

Então, larga a espada e pega o pequeno lobo no colo, perguntando, ainda com os olhos lacrimosos:

– Sua tribo foi atacada por um monstro enorme em forma de lagarto?

Ele a olha com confusão e acena com a cabeça.

– A sua vila também, humana?

Ela consente com a cabeça, enquanto senta e chora, fazendo o filhote ficar no colo dela, encostando a sua cabeça em seu tórax, com a voz pesarosa:

– Desculpe, não percebi que você estava tão triste e este Kouga pedindo ajuda...

Ela olha para o filhote e se recordar dos seus pais sempre ajudando aqueles que necessitavam. Por mais que chorasse, nada mudaria e não podia ficar sentada. Vinha de um clã de guerreiros e, portanto, sabia manejar a espada sagrada e com ela, se vingaria do assassinato de seus pais, nem que fosse a última coisa que fizesse, sendo tal decisão reforçada pela gargalhada insana que o monstro deu quando os esmagou até a morte, fazendo-os gritar em agonia até morrerem e cujos lacaios assassinaram seu irmão.

O pequeno corpo dela passa a ser movido pela vingança, dando-lhe um novo motivo para viver e diminuindo a sua tristeza, gradativamente.

Porém, decidira ajudar aquele filhote, seguindo o exemplo de sua família e então pergunta:

– Tudo bem. Você quer que eu o ajude como?

– Atrás daquela montanha - ele aponta com a patinha - Há uma vila secreta da minha raça. Acredito que meus irmãos tenham ido para lá, quando acabamos separados pela perseguição dos servos daquele monstro. Pelo menos, espero. - suas orelhas se abaixaram - Mas, tenho medo. Estava apavorado e quando a vi deitada e reconheci como sendo uma aldeã de uma das vilas que temos como amigos, pensei que, talvez...

– Que poderia fazer companhia enquanto o levava até essa vila?

– Isso.

– Eu prometo que irei ajuda-lo. Se me negasse, não poderia encarar a minha família. Enquanto isso esperarei ter a minha chance de me vingar.

– Vai se vingar? - arqueia o cenho inclinando a cabeça.

– Ele me tomou tudo o que era importante e torturou os meus pais até a morte. Nunca irei perdoa-lo! - exclama com raiva nos olhos ao vira-los na direção de sua vila, onde via uma fumaça densa, indicando que fora queimada.

– Mas, vingança não trará a sua família de volta, além disso, você corre o risco de morrer... Ele é muito forte.

– Eu sei que ele é forte e que a vingança não trará a minha família de volta - fala com lágrimas de raiva e não mais de tristeza - Porém, irei me vingar por eles que foram mortos com requintes de crueldade, assim como pela dor que me causou ao tira-los de mim.

– Eu não conseguiria. Sim, sentiria raiva e muito, ao ponto de desejar. Mas, não vejo me vingando, por mais que deseje em um primeiro momento. Além de que, se for forte demais, estaria desperdiçando a vida, a mesma que a minha família deu para mim e isso não iria fazê-los felizes. Com certeza, desejariam que eu me salvasse e buscasse ser feliz de alguma maneira.

– Você não viu o que eu vi! Não passou pelo que passei! É muito fácil falar isso.

Ela se levanta, abruptamente, irritada, fazendo o filhote rolar para fora e cair no chão, enquanto via a jovem olha-lo com raiva e com as mãos na cintura, encarando-o, fazendo-o encolher a sua cauda e abaixar as suas orelhas.

Ele senta na grama e continua falando, chateado, fazendo círculos no chão com a patinha:

– É que meus pais sempre me falaram dois ditados: "Quando for se vingar, cave duas covas. Uma pra você e outra para quem deseja se vingar", além de que "a vingança é como uma floresta profunda, sendo muito fácil se perder nela". Quem deseja vingança, pode chegar ao ponto de esquecer o que é humanidade, podendo ser tomada tão intensamente pelo ódio, que pode acabar perdendo a si mesma, ao ponto de não fazer distinção entre amigos e inimigos. O ódio é muito forte e pode cegar as pessoas que se deixam serem tomadas por ele. Pelo menos, é o que a minha família diz e sempre acreditei nisso.

– Senão se calar e parar de falar besteiras, não o levarei! Guarde para si a sua opinião! Não me interessa! Em minha opinião, tudo isso é besteira!

Ele abaixa a cabeça e chora levemente, até secar seus olhos com o dorso das patinhas, falando, cabisbaixo:

– Eu não irei falar mais nisso... Só peço para me levar até a vila, por favor.

– Dei a minha palavra e irei cumpri-la. Vamos. - nisso, pega a espada e um pedaço de cipó que encontrou próximo dali, amarrando a arma nas suas costas.

– Sim. - e abanando a cauda põe-se a segui-la.

Após se afastarem, Hakushiro-hime aparece, flutuando, olhando ambos se afastarem e outra dragoa com forma humana surge ao lado desta, ambas sentadas em pleno ar.

– É aquela que deseja tornar sua afilhada?

– Sim, haha-uê.

– Não acredito que ela conseguirá passar. Ainda mais com todo esse ódio em seu coração, ditando a sua vingança... O guia não conseguiu fazê-la mudar de ideia.

– Ainda é muito cedo... Além disso, o escolhido tem direito a completar o teste. Acredito que no final, ela saberá qual é a coisa certa a fazer quando chegar o momento da provação.

– É muito fácil manipular as memórias desses seres. Ela se esqueceu completamente de seu verdadeiro passado. Meus parabéns! - nisso, acarinha o ombro da filha que sorri.

– Eu acredito que a Chichi-chan conseguirá fazer a coisa certa. Não acredito que seu coração esteja tão preenchido pelo ódio que não possa surgir uma luz de esperança.

– Você sempre foi otimista. E quanto à provação?

– Não irá demorar para surgir. Ainda é cedo demais.

– Compreendo a raiva dela. Ela sofreu e muito. É compreensível, mas o excesso, ao ponto de desejar a vingança acima de tudo, enquanto é tomada por um intenso ódio, não é desejável um Ryuusou tê-la e portanto, não será digna de se tornar um.

– Acredito que quando chegar o momento tomará a decisão correta. Meu coração diz isso.

– Apesar do método da aplicação do teste, assim como a sua provação, ser feito a sua maneira, espero que não faça o mesmo erro que sua anee-uê fez ao não saber julgar corretamente e cujo resultado não foi nada bom.

– Esta Hakushiro não cometerá tal erro, haha-uê. Além disso, acredite. Se não passar, é muito mais piedoso mata-la sem ela sentir dor.

– Então... a provação destinada será...? - a genitora fica estarrecida.

– Acho melhor que seja assim. Será rápido e indolor, caso não passe nele. Estou dando um teste de vida e morte, honorável genitora. No caso dela, se faz necessário.

A genitora a olha atentamente, vendo que o olhar de sua filha possuía uma mescla de tristeza e decisão, percebendo que de algum modo, o coração desta acabou se ligando a jovem e que isso a levou a realizar um teste que não era executado há milênios, com o intuito de que senão pudesse salvar o coração daquela criança das trevas do ódio, salvaria ao menos a sua alma da dor e desespero, sendo a coisa mais piedosa a se fazer em relação à criança humana.

– Entendo... Faça como quiser filha, siga o seu coração.

– Sim, haha-uê. Estou preparada para o resultado do teste, seja qual for. Mas, apesar disso, espero que ela consiga passar para que possa salva-la das trevas que a consomem, curando-a.


	8. Amizade Vs Vingança

Chichi e o pequeno lobo se tornam amigos e conforme viajavam juntos, se divertiam e riam com a jovem esquecendo a sua vingança, até que...

OooOooOooOooOooOooOooOooO

Eles passam a caminhar por uma floresta densa com Chichi inicialmente com raiva para depois começar a relaxar, principalmente com o pequeno filhote de lobo saltitando, para depois se enfiar atrás de arbustos, brincado de um misto de esconde-esconde e pega-pega, acabando por descontrair a menina que fica contagiada pela felicidade dele.

Quando o sol estava a pino, eles se encontravam em um riacho onde Kouga pescara com a boca um peixe considerável, enquanto que a terráquea, improvisara com um galho e uma pedra que usara para afiar a ponta, espetando assim um peixe que passava próximo as suas pernas, conseguindo pescar algo após alguns minutos, embora tivesse ganhado um banho ao cair de bunda no riacho ao escorregar em uma pedra lisa no fundo.

O pequeno lobo gargalhava gostosamente, até que ela o puxa da borda, fazendo-o cair na água com este exibindo uma carranca, para depois, exibir um sorriso travesso nas mandíbulas, passando a usar as patinhas para esguichar água nela, que contra-ataca, jogando água, com ambos começando uma guerra de água enquanto riam, pelo menos até o estômago de ambos roncarem, fazendo-os sair da água.

Ela oferecera para assar o peixe dele e curioso, aceitara, pois sempre comera cru.

Usando duas pedras, após reunir alguns galhos secos, acende o fogo para em seguida espetar os peixes em galhos, espetando a ponta na terra, enquanto Kouga farejava o ar com água na boca, abanando a cauda de felicidade com os seus olhinhos brilhando ao notar que a garota tirara o peixe do fogo, analisando-o e depois, colocando-os em cima de uma folha larga, avisando que estava quente e que deveriam esperar um pouco.

Após alguns minutos, comem os peixes e Chichi encosta as costas em um tronco de árvore, após apagar a fogueira, suspirando relaxada, enquanto que o filhote deitara no meio de suas pernas com esta acariciando o pelo dele que passa a dormir, enquanto que a garota olhava para o céu com sua espada ao seu lado e a sua mão apoiada em cima da empunhadura.

Passam-se dois dias, com ambos virando grandes amigos e com a humana se divertindo, esquecendo nesse interim seu desejo de vingança, até que após apagar a fogueira que fizeram para assar os coelhos que caçaram, quer dizer, o filhote, já que era mais rápido do que a garota em uma corrida, apareceu um outro humano, um jovem, extremamente ferido que caiu perto deles, aparentando ter a mesma idade da menina. Trajava roupas simples, enquanto que os seus cabelos eram espetados e alvos.

Rapidamente, o lobinho pegou várias folhas e cipós para improvisar ataduras sobre orientação de sua amiga, enquanto que ela colhia algumas ervas para fazer uma pasta medicinal usando duas ou mais pedras para esfregar e amassar, pois seus pais haviam-na ensinado, uma vez que como guerreiros, se machucavam e precisavam tratar a si mesmos, dependendo de onde estavam e ensinaram isso a ela.

A chikyuu-jin pega outras ervas, pondo-se a moê-las, mistura com água em uma espécie de lasca de madeira, usando um pedaço de pano de sua roupa para criar uma espécie de infusão, derrubando na boca do jovem para baixar a febre.

Ao amanhecer, desperta aos sons das folhas que cobriam o garoto se remexendo e este sentando-se, assustado, até que ela apoia suas mãos nos ombros, acalmando-o, que suspira aliviado ao vê-los.

– Qual o seu nome?

– Hiachi. E vocês? - pergunta olhando dela para o lobo.

– Sou Chichi e este é Kouga.

– Que bom que consegui encontrar um humano vivo.

Ele fala após se alimentar com algumas frutas, no pequeno café da manhã, enquanto que Kouga se deliciava com um rato que capturou com os demais evitando olhar enquanto comia o roedor, um pouco longe dali.

Chichi arqueia o cenho e pergunta surpresa, tendo um tom de voz um tanto receoso:

– Como assim "encontrar um humano vivo"? - ela sente seu coração se restringir.

O jovem suspira deprimido, enquanto lágrimas escorrem de seus olhos, com este fitando o chão:

– Todos os vilarejos ao Norte e Leste foram dizimados pelo monstro e me juntei a outros sobreviventes de outras vilas, mais feridos do que eu e que não sobreviveram, porém, conseguido falar que o monstro estava se movendo para o Sul, isso há alguns dias. Temo que as vilas já estejam destruídas, somente restando as do Oeste.

Kouga ergue a cabeça e olha preocupado para sua amiga, cujo semblante tornara a ficar raivoso, enquanto via a jovem apertar o punho da espada em suas mãos, cerrando os dentes e olhando na direção ao Oeste.

Hiachi vê a espada nas mãos da jovem e pede para olhar, ficando surpreso, olhando do cabo da lâmina que tinha um monshou (emblema) para a jovem, perguntando:

– É sobrevivente do clã Ryuusou? Os notórios guerreiros da Vila do Norte?

– Sim - Chichi fica corada para depois sentir-se triste.

– Pensava que todo o clã tinha sido destruído pelo monstro quando tentaram detê-lo.

– Nem todos... Mas, o resto do meu clã, assim como a minha família...

Nisso chora e é acalentada pelo jovem que a abraça, confortando-a, falando pesaroso:

– Sei como se sente. Também estou triste, além de ter o desejo de vingar-me pela perda da minha família... Eu sei como abater aquele bastardo.

Ela se afasta, olhando-o surpresa e depois, sorrindo, segurando-o nos ombros, perguntando, quase o sacudindo:

– Como assim? Sabe mesmo?

– Ai! Calma, Chichi-san. Está me machucando.

– Desculpe. Me esqueci que herdei a força sobre-humana do meu clã... É que tinha perdido as esperanças de conseguir me vingar, pois nem os meus pais conseguiram abater aquele monstro.

– Bem, meu clã também era notório na região, só que no Sul e acredito que tenha ouvido falar, de uma família especializada na caça e abate não só de animais como de bestas e inclusive monstros. Perdi as minhas armas e estou atualmente incapaz de lutar, embora consiga produzir alguma coisa decente usando itens da floresta.

– Seria o clã Yamigami? - ela fica surpresa.

– Sim. Graças a algumas habilidades exclusivas do meu clã, nós conseguimos encontrar um ponto fraco nele, que aparece no exato momento que ele ataca alguém. Porém, é muito difícil de acertar, além de ser necessário uma ação em conjunto. Fico feliz de encontra-la, podemos vingar nossos familiares juntos. O que acha? Com o meu olhar de caçador e destreza com pontaria, aliada a sua força e a habilidade com a espada conseguiremos abatê-lo!

– Claro! Agora vejo uma luz de esperança! Que bom que o encontrei!

– Hã... Chichi-san... E quanto a me levar até a minha tribo? Estamos próximo dela. Apenas mais um dia de viagem em direção ao poente.

Pergunta receoso, pois vira que adquiriu o mesmo olhar de quando a conheceu e não mais da amiga que fez nesses dias, enquanto virava o rosto para o humano que a fez voltar ao que era antes, rosnando e mostrando suas presas brancas e afiadas, fazendo Hiachi cerrar os olhos em desagrado, preparado para reagir a qualquer ataque do lobo, ao pegar um pequeno punhal que ainda jazia em sua cintura.

– Kouga! Pare agora mesmo! Ele é um importante aliado para a minha vingança!

Ela ralha com o filhote que se encolhe, baixando as orelhas e evitando olhar para a garota, pois não queria ver o olhar de ira desta por desejar guardar em seu coração o olhar de felicidade e amizade.

– Disse que vou cumprir a minha promessa! Senão, não honraria o nome da minha família. Mas, não prometi quando e qual era a prioridade. Primeiro, irei vingar-me e depois, o levo a sua tribo.

– E se você morrer? Ficarei sozinho. Não sou forte, ainda. Tenho medo. Não quero ver o monstro novamente.

– Azar o seu - o jovem caçador fala, erguendo-se e ficando ao lado da garota - Nossa prioridade é fazer o monstro pagar pelo que fez.

– Mas, a vingança... - ele começa a falar para ser cortado pela sua amiga, irritada:

– Não comece com aquela baboseira! Já disse, que para mim é algo ridículo!

– Que baboseira? - o jovem pergunta curioso, arqueando o cenho e depois gargalhando gostosamente quando ela conta as ideias do filhote sobre vingança. - Nunca ouvi tanta besteira na minha vida como agora. Sua família é bem retardada mesmo, hein?

O pequeno continua cabisbaixo e põe-se a chorar, secando as lágrimas com as suas patinhas, se desesperando ao ver que sua amiga, apesar de não rir, não fazia nada para que o outro parasse de dar risada, até que parou de rir ao se cansar, secando em seguida as lágrimas de seus olhos, após não aguentar mais rir.

– Eu disse para parar de falar besteiras. Mereceu as risadas. - Chichi fala cortante e nisso, parte junto do jovem para o sentido contrário da tribo do pequeno lobo, parando e olhando para o filhote, cabisbaixo e ainda chorando - Você vai com a gente ou ficará aí?

– Eu já estou indo. - nisso, põe-se a segui-los.

O trio segue a jornada morro acima, até que próximo do entardecer ouvem o rugido do monstro e o filhote se encolhe atrás da terráquea, tremendo e tentando tapar suas orelhas com as patinhas, após deitar no chão, aterrorizado.

– Estamos pertos... Pelo som, acredito que mais meia hora, chegaremos. Ainda temos tempo- nisso olha para o sol que ainda estava alto no céu.

– Ótimo - nisso, sorrindo, ansiosa para se vingar, o segue e o filhote atrás dela, tremendo, andando com extrema relutância.

Então, do alto de um morro, eles vêem o monstro, golpeando várias cabanas, fazendo as pessoas fugirem, enquanto matava aquelas que não conseguiram fugir a tempo.

– Desgraçado... - Chichi fala, quase rosnando, sentindo sua ira subir, até que sente que este coloca sua mão no ombro dela, olhando com raiva para o monstro.

– Temos que se cautelosos. Precisamos de um plano. Inicialmente, uma isca, que corra e fique na posição certa para expor o ponto fraco para nós.

– Isca? - arqueia o cenho.

Nisso, o jovem olha para o filhote que se encolhe, apavorado, ao perceber a intenção do garoto que sorri malignamente.

– O Kouga? - ela olha para o lobo - Acha que ele conseguirá?

– Sim. Ele tem quatro patas e isso dará uma boa vantagem.

– Verdade. Kouga, você irá atrai-lo. Senão, o deixarei apenas perto da sua tribo. Nunca prometi leva-lo até lá e posso tranquilamente deixa-lo no meio do caminho.

– Mas, Chichi-san... Tenho medo. - ele clama com os orbes úmidos, implorando para que a humana não o obrigasse.

– Faça isso, Lobo! Ou por acaso não quer ir até a sua tribo? Seja últil ao menos uma vez na sua vida! - Chichi fala com raiva, fazendo-o se encolher e engolir em seco, resignado.

– Tudo bem. Eu vou. Para onde devo correr?

Pergunta desanimado, olhando dela para o garoto, sentindo que seu coração se quebrou ao ver que ela não tinha qualquer consideração por ele, percebendo então que a sua amiga, de fato, desapareceu no instante que eles, infelizmente, encontraram o jovem ainda com vida.

OooOooOooOooOooOooOooO


	9. Consequência

Chichi enfim compreende todo o poder e extensão do ódio, assim como da vingança...

Porém, pagará um preço amargo...

OooOooOooOooOooOooOooOooO

– Está vendo aquela árvore estranha lobo? - o garoto aponta para uma árvore de frente para eles e o filhote consente - Corra até ela em linha reta após chamar a atenção dele.

– Como irei chamar a atenção do monstro? - olha de onde estava para a árvore, receoso, pois era uma distância que não estava acostumado.

– Lata, rosna, sei lá. Faça algo! - exclama - Agora, vá!

– Chichi-san... - olha suplicante para a jovem, que olhando seriamente, apontando para a árvore.

– Tá. - consente cabisbaixo com as orelhas caídas.

Nisso, desce correndo e de propósito, derruba alguns baldes de madeira, fazendo cair uma estrutura que lembrava uma espécie de estante chamando a atenção do monstro, que se vira e passa a perseguir o filhote.

Porém, o lobo enroscara sua pata em uma linha fina que cortara a sua pele, quando lutou para se libertar, ganindo de dor e mancando.

– Lobo idiota! Espero que pelo menos sirva para correr um pouco mais. - nisso, estende um arco que fez com madeira e tendão da perna de um cervo que abateram algumas horas atrás.

Nesse momento, Chichi viu o filhote cair com o rosto em agonia e chorando em um misto de dor e medo.

Frente a isso, algo parece despertar dentro dela com as recordações de ambos brincando e se divertindo para depois se lembrar do seu tratamento para com ele, após a chegada do outro jovem, que como era humano como ela, se sentiu automaticamente, "amiga", pois eram da mesma raça, ao contrário do lobo.

Ao pensar nisso, percebe que Kouga estava certo o tempo todo, ao se recobrar das palavras dele, olhando para o absoluto terror que exibia ao olhar para o monstro lagarto que avançava contra ele, ferozmente: "É que meus pais sempre me falaram dois ditados: Quando for se vingar, cave duas covas. Uma pra você e outra para quem deseja se vingar", além de que "a vingança é como uma floresta profunda, sendo muito fácil se perder nela". Quem deseja vingança, pode chegar ao ponto de esquecer o que é humanidade, podendo ser tomada tão intensamente pelo ódio, que pode acabar perdendo a si mesmo, ao ponto de não fazer distinção entre amigos e inimigos. O ódio é muito forte e pode cegar as pessoas que se deixam serem tomadas por ele. Pelo menos, é o que a minha família diz e sempre acreditei nisso."

Ela arregala os olhos ao ver no que se tornou. Agora, não era diferente do monstro e que o que ele disse, que fora dito pelos pais dele, era a mais pura verdade. Frente ao seu desejo de vingança e ódio, acabou se esquecendo de sua humanidade e perdeu a si mesma, não distinguindo amigos de inimigos ao usar um filhote, apavorado, que era seu amigo, apenas por um sentimento mesquinho, agindo assim como um ser desprezível.

Como se o tempo estivesse em câmera lenta, ignorou o que o jovem gritava que era para se mover e atacar, além de mandar que ignorasse o lobo, pois quando a criatura se abaixasse para abocanha-lo, conseguiriam derrota-lo.

Ignorando, chorando e se sentindo menos do que um verme, corre desesperada até o seu amigo, enquanto pegava a sua espada, confiante na barreira da mesma, ao conseguir tirá-lo a tempo das mandíbulas, porém, com um canino do monstro roçando na anca do filhote arrancando um ganido de dor deste, enquanto que a espécie de lagarto era rejeitado pela barreira, fazendo-o tombar para trás, enquanto que a terráquea, se desesperava, ao sentir o sangue dele caindo e manchando a terra abaixo deles.

Sem pensar mais em vingança, murmura perdão repetidas vezes, enquanto se afastava dali, correndo, para poder tratar dele, enquanto que os gritos do jovem morriam ao longe.

Após meia hora, ao olhar para trás, suspira aliviada ao ver que o monstro não os seguira, enquanto deitava o filhote na sombra de uma árvore com o sol se pondo no horizonte, pegando um pouco das ervas que guardara em uma trouxa de folhas, aplicando no ferimento e pegando mais folhas, enquanto improvisava uma atadura, para depois pressionar o local, tentando estancar em vão o sangue que saia copiosamente, encharcando a terra com as lágrimas dela misturando-se ao líquido rubro.

Nisso, o filhote abre os olhos, fracamente, para agonia dela ao vê-lo fraco, mal conseguindo sustentar as pálpebras, mas, falando em um fio de voz, quase inaudível, olhando a sua amiga.

– Desculpe... eu falhei...

– Não! Eu que peço desculpas! Não, peço o seu perdão! Tudo acabou saindo como você disse! Perdi-me e passei a agir igual ao monstro! Não, pior que ele, pois você era meu amigo e o joguei contra a criatura apenas pelo meu desejo egoísta e orgulho. Orgulho, para vingar a minha família e mostrar assim o poder do meu clã, enquanto deixei que o meu ódio fluísse e ditasse meus atos. Se o tivesse levado a sua tribo, como prometi, estaria bem e a salvo. - e nisso, chora copiosamente, sabendo que estava tão fraco, que não sobreviveria muito tempo, fazendo o seu coração se encolher ainda mais, enquanto amaldiçoava a si mesma.

Ela abre os orbes úmidos ao sentir a língua dele, lambendo-a, como se a quisesse confortar, enquanto via que as pequenas mandíbulas pareciam formar um sorriso, fraco, além das lágrimas dele de alívio e felicidade.

– Minha amiga voltou... Estou tão feliz. - e nisso, abana fracamente a cauda, enquanto a respiração dele se tornava cada vez mais difícil.

– Me perdoe! Por favor! Não morra! Por favor! - continuava chorando, abraçando-o, vendo que o pequeno tórax inflava cada vez mais demoradamente.

– Tudo bem... Eu imagino a dor que você sentiu ao ter seus entes querido arrancados tão brutalmente. Mas, no final, conseguiu se salvar. Fico feliz em ver que está viva. Fico feliz em ver a minha amiga de volta. Me diverti muito com você nesses dias. Sempre irei considerar você como minha amiga querida. Sempre.

– Kouga! Não! Por favor! - ela implora, pegando o filhote e abraçando contra o seu peito, sentindo que o coraçãozinho deste, estava começando a parar.

– Não se culpe. Por favor. Prometa que irá viver a sua vida. Prometa, que irá viver por sua família e por mim... Não chore, por favor. Não aguento vê-la assim. - nisso, lambe o rosto dela, que via o brilho nos olhos dele desaparecer, gradativamente, enquanto a olhava com bondade.

– Eu prometo! Mas, por favor, viva! Por favor, amigo!

– Toda a vida chega ao fim em algum momento e não estou com medo. Prometa-me que não irá se culpar? Por favor?

– Sim. Prometo... Eu prometo... Eu irei leva-lo até a sua tribo. Até a sua família. Não me importo se eles me matarem.

– Não irão fazer isso... Todos seguem a mesma ideia que contei a você...

Nisso, ela o olha, vendo que os olhos estavam fechando-se, enquanto o sorriso e olhar bondoso, não o abandonara uma única vez.

– Prometo que o levarei a sua tribo... Vamos, meu amigo.

Nisso, levando-o no colo, põe-se a caminhar em direção a tribo dele, enquanto o via sorrir e murmurar em seu último sopro de vida.

– Obrigado... adeus, amiga.

Nisso, sente que a vida o abandonara, enquanto chorava, sentindo uma dor imensa em seu coração com as lembranças dos momentos divertidos que passou com ele, que vinham a sua mente, até se lembrar de seus atos, se sentindo menos do que um verme, fazendo-a chorar ainda mais e abraçar o pequeno corpo em seus braços, até que se lembra da promessa que fez.

Seca as suas lágrimas e com a espada nas suas costas, jura a si mesma que usaria sua força e poder para defender os inocentes, assim como que viveria pelos seus familiares e por Kouga. A vingança, não a importava mais.

Tivera que aprender, amargamente, na prática e pagar um alto preço para compreender as consequências da vingança e do poder do ódio que nubrou a sua mente e distorceu seu julgamento, pois não fazia ideia de sua influência, enquanto guardara na sua mente as palavras dele como um mantra e a perda da sua jovem vida como um lembrete de que o ódio tornava a pessoa pior do que o seu agressor e que este apenas levava a mais dor e o sofrimento, com nada de bom vindo dele.

Então, na manhã seguinte, avista uma tribo e vê alguns lobos que pararam e passaram a olhar para ela, muitos ainda em cima de formações rochosas, pois eram sentinelas, olhando-a do alto.

Chichi olha para o pequeno ser em seus braços, sentindo o corpo deste gelado, ao falar com um sorriso trêmulo e fraco a ele.

– Chegamos, meu amigo.

Nisso, os lobos correm até eles, uma família na frente, que para em frente a jovem com o maior deles, olhando lacrimoso para o pequeno e murmurando, desconsoladamente:

– Meu filho... O quê? - não consegue pronunciar a frase.

– Cadê o meu bebê? Cadê o meu Kouga-chan? - a mãe, menor que o seu companheiro, desespera-se ao encostar seu focinho e confirmar que de fato estava morto. - Kouga-chan, não!

– Otouto! - a irmã deste soluça, enquanto o pai a consola.

Nisso, ela entrega Kouga ao pai, que o pega delicadamente, levando-o até dentro da toca deles, grande o suficiente para que a jovem entrasse, embora tivesse que se curvar um pouco com os outros lobos se aglomerando em torno dela, para olhar o filhote sem vida, tendo em cima de seu corpo os focinhos dos pais e irmã apoiados, enquanto choravam.

Naquele momento, sentia mais do que nunca o peso das palavras que lhe foram confiadas por seu amigo e o preço que tivera que pagar por sua surdez, além de que, por causa de sua estupidez, havia condenado uma família a infelicidade, enquanto que não parava de chorar.

Nisso, o pai ergue o focinho e agradece:

– Obrigado por trazer o meu filho. Mesmo que esteja morto, poderemos dá-lhe um funeral decente conforme os nossos rituais.

– Não me agradeça... Eu o matei. Não mereço quaisquer agradecimentos.

Nisso, os lobos olham para ela, estarrecidos e a família a olha atentamente, até que o lobo pergunta, ao ver que todos os demais da tribo mostravam suas presas a jovem, que parecia indiferente a animosidade:

– Como assim matou o meu filho? De fato, sinto o cheiro de sangue nele em você, mas, acredito que por tê-lo trazido no colo.

Nisso, ela conta todo o ocorrido, sem deixar de chorar, em um fio de voz, tudo e inclusive os seus atos, enquanto que os lobos ficavam estarrecidos e a família a olhava atentamente, sem mostrar quaisquer sentimentos, até que ela para de contar e oferece a sua vida para aplacar a dor deles.

Porém, vê, surpresa, que o pai balança a cabeça para os lados, assim como a mãe e irmão de Kouga, estanhando o ato deles.

– Vocês nos consideram meras feras... Mas, em certos quesitos, acredito que sejamos superiores a vocês, humanos.

Ela nada fala, pois, nesse aspecto, sim, eram superiores a sua raça, pois vira que os demais a olhavam agora indiferentemente e não mostravam mais as suas presas afiadas.

– Conheço o meu filhote. Vi, que ele ostenta, ainda, um sorriso em seu focinho e a sua face está tranquila. Quero que me conte o que ele pediu em seus momentos finais, humana.

Ela contou, ainda cabisbaixa, se sentindo indigna de olhar para eles depois de toda a dor e sofrimento que seus atos movidos pela vingança e ódio, causaram a eles.

– Entendo... - nisso, dá um sorriso fraco em direção ao filho - Mesmo no final, se preocupou com você. Ele sempre foi assim. Bondoso e gentil demais, mas, que seguia a nossa filosofia em relação a vingança com afinco. - nisso, se vira para os demais, muitos encarando o chão, envergonhados, principalmente aqueles que rosnaram e mostraram os seus caninos, anteriormente - Entenderam? Devemos seguir o exemplo do meu filho. Ele morreu pela nossa filosofia e vocês estavam prestes a matar esse filhote de humano, enquanto que meu filho não a culpou uma única vez.

– Como sabe que não menti? - pergunta fracamente, ainda considerando-se indigna de olha-lo.

– Seus olhos demonstraram a verdade, assim como o pesar e a dor em sua alma. Não é preciso dizer que apenas aceitaremos que você fique para o funeral e se despeça dele, antes de a levarmos a uma vila de humanos próxima daqui. Cada espécie com a sua. Cumpra o que prometeu para o meu querido filho. Se deseja, de fato, a redenção de seus atos, cumpra a sua promessa. Viva por sua família e por ele, assim como viveremos pela dele.

Após uma hora, ela vê o corpo de seu amigo sendo queimado em meio a alguns ossos dispostos ritualisticamente em cima de uma única pedra, imensa, no alto de uma montanha.

Então, os familiares e ela sopram as cinzas para o ar para serem levados pelo vento, para depois, Chichi ser guiada por um lobo amigo da família por trilhas em meio as montanhas, sem este fala-lhe nada, até que vê uma vila de humanos ao longe.

Então, observa que ficam envoltos em uma névoa estranha, para depois sentir que lhe faltava o chão, vendo após iso que tudo ficava escuro, até que fecha os olhos perante a intensa luz que surge do nada, ofuscando- a, para depois começar a surgir flashs difusos que se tornavam cada vez mais nítidos, enquanto que as suas verdadeiras memórias voltavam, mas, não apagando as que adquiriu, assim como de seu amigo, Kouga, até que se vê em frente a Hakushiro.

OooOooOooOooOooOooOooO


	10. Goku e Raditz

Chichi é aceita como uma aprendiz de Ryuusou...

Nisso, distante dali, Goku continuava sozinho no planeta, tendo a companhia do pequeno robô e da nave, matando alienígenas que caíam no planeta, até que em uma das naves que chegam no planeta, ele vê...

OooOooOooOooOooOooOooOooO

– Sabia que no final você iria fazer o certo, embora tenha sido um pouco tarde.

– Então, Kouga e os outros, assim como aquelas memórias... - fala embasbacada.

– Isso mesmo. Criei memórias falsas e selei temporariamente as suas verdadeiras, além de criar aquele mundo para que fosse testada. Kouga, era o guia e Hiachi o anti-guia. Se você perceber, com exceção no final, você não teve contato com nenhum outro ser fora esses dois. A matilha foi por último, pois já havia sido testada. A interação com poucos seres permitem uma avaliação melhor e mais correta, com menos variáveis. Assim como criei memórias felizes com sua família do teste para recriar seus sentimentos pela sua mãe e pai assassinados.

– Guia e anti-guia?

– Isso. Guia, é aquele que tenta direcionar para o caminho correto. O anti-guia faz o oposto. Como você possuía o desejo de vingança em si, o teste foi baseado nisso, além de ensina-la, pois apenas mostrei as consequências da vingança que é nutrida e alimentada pelo ódio. O ódio é muito poderoso como você testemunhou e inclusive, vivenciou, sabendo agora as consequências de deixar tal ódio crescer e ditar a sua vida.

– Sim - fala tristemente - Kouga-chan morreu por causa dele.

– Pelo menos, você conseguiu se livrar dele e agora esta Hakudoshi pergunta. Deseja tanto assim se vingar, tornando-se uma obsessão cega movida pelo ódio? A raiva é compreensível até um certo ponto, afinal, lhe foi tirado seus entes queridos.

– Sim. Aprendi amargamente as consequências do ódio e raiva.

A dragoa olha atentamente a jovem e sorri, pois via a sinceridade nos orbes ônix. A morte de Kouga a marcou e muito, ajudando a abrandar o seu coração, fazendo-a não permitir mais que o ódio a controlasse e de fato, o coração dela parecia ser mais leve.

– Venha, filha. Está na hora de começarmos o seu treinamento para que no futuro, possa se tornar de fato uma Ryuusou. Agora, é apenas uma aprendiz. - nisso, estende a mão para a jovem, sorrindo bondosamente, enquanto que Chichi sorri e segura na dela, com ambas saindo da sala de testes.

Wakusei Daichi ( Planeta Daichi) - AGE 748

Goku tinha onze anos e terminava o treinamento em um campo próximo a nave com um dispositivo que elevava a gravidade em um raio de 30 metros.

A nave vinha também com uma enciclopédia visual narrada de artes marciais e treinamento com o pequeno recriando os golpes e o que aprendia, assim como usando pesos fornecidos por um compartimento de cápsulas. Ele não sabia que a mesma cientista que criou tudo isso para ele, se lembrara do treinamento de seu amado com Muten Roshi, pois descrevera como fora e ela tentou fazer o máximo possível para simula-lo na medida do possível.

Estava treinando com a gravidade aumentada em 80X comparada a da Terra, enquanto não parecia mais sentir o peso dos equipamentos que usava, sendo que equivalia a 60 kilos.

Sua vida consistia em treinar, caçar e voltar aos treinos após descansar, enquanto o robô preparava a sua refeição, enquanto que matava, esporadicamente, alienígenas que acabaram caindo no planeta por defeito em suas naves.

Assim se passa mais oito anos, sozinho no planeta.

Goku estava com dezenove anos e nada mudara em sua rotina nesses anos.

Ele agora estava treinando com a gravidade aumentada em 300X comparada a da Terra, o máximo da máquina, enquanto não sentia o peso dos equipamentos que usava, sendo que equivalia a 100 kilos.

Nisso, olha para o céu e vê uma nave circular entrando na atmosfera.

Ressabiado e totalmente hostil com outras formas de vida, sendo agravado graças a solidão, além de amargas experiências, caminha até a sua nave e faz o robô entrar enquanto a transforma em uma cápsula, pois havia pousado outras naves perdidas nesses anos e uma vez, quase que a nave e seu robô foram destruídos.

Claro, que matou todos, enquanto sentia sua raiva e ódio permanecerem iguais a antes.

Por isso, quando algo estranho acontecia, a transformava em cápsula e a escondia em uma fresta na raiz de uma árvore próxima dali.

Então, caminha cuidadosamente até o local da queda da nave, ocultando o seu ki, pois aprendera através da nave, tendo já assistido toda a enciclopédia sobre artes marciais e técnicas dos terráqueos, sentindo-se estranho conforme assistia, como se já tivesse presenciado isso, embora não se lembrasse aonde.

Nisso, mais naves circulares chegam e ele vê que pousam próximas desta, todas abrindo uma cratera no chão, observando que ao todo, sete seres saíam da cratera, algumas com formas mais humanoides que outras, trajando uma espécie de armadura e algo no rosto, enquanto que uma era praticamente um humano com algo envolvido em sua cintura, que não conseguia distinguir o que era.

Então, trajando apenas uma espécie de tanga de pele, parte para cima dos primeiros seis que são surpreendidos e totalmente abatidos sem qualquer reação, fazendo o sétimo olhar para ele com os olhos arregalados, murmurando em um misto de surpresa e descrença:

– Kakarotto?!

Porém, um forte soco derruba o homem que caí com intrépido no chão, acabando por fazer sua cauda sair da cintura, enquanto arfava.

Goku se preparava para mais um golpe, quando fica paralisado ao ver a cauda, observando que é igual a sua e o outro saiya-jin aproveita para dar um soco com toda s sua força nele, em seu tórax, sentindo que batia em uma parede de aço, com este não sentindo nada para horror dele:

– Você é Kakarotto? Mas, foi enviado para um planeta longe daqui... O que faz aqui? - pergunta erguendo-se com dificuldade - Como conseguiu esse poder?

Goku desce e pergunta, ainda ressabiado e em posição defensiva, se segurando para não matar o homem a sua frente como sempre fazia com quem pisava naquele planeta, pois, somente o deixara vivo por causa da cauda que ele exibia, sendo igual a dele:

– Quem é você? Por que tem a mesma cauda que a minha?

– Você não se lembra da sua missão? O que você é? - nisso, se arrasta, sentando-se ainda com dificuldade.

– Que missão? Como assim o que eu sou?

Mesmo confuso, ainda está em posição defensiva, observando os movimentos do outro como um caçador analisando a presa, ainda decidindo se iria mata-lo ou não, se segurando para não dar mais um golpe no estranho e erradicar a sua existência, pois, queria ver mais sangue.

A alegria que sentiu ao matar os outros, havia se extinguido e queria ainda mais. Destroçar o ser a sua frente lhe traria grande felicidade e sentia isso, tornando-se difícil se controlar.

OooOooOooOooOooOooOooO


	11. Suas origens e a insanidade sádica

Goku descobre suas origens, assim como o seu nome saiya-jin e o destino de sua raça frente a Freeza...

Enquanto isso, a insanidade sádica de seu irmão mais novo, preocupa Raditz e muito. Pois, um ser como ele, poderia se tornar um perigo para a sua própria raça

OooOooOooOooOooOooOooOooO

– Me chamo Raditz e sou seu irmão mais velho. Nosso pai se chamava Bardock e você é uma cópia dele. Somos saiya-jins, uma raça orgulhosa de guerreiros natos cuja genética é somente voltada para isso. Quando sobrevivemos após ficarmos entre a vida e a morte nossos poderes aumentam, assim como aprendemos facilmente técnicas de batalhas, além de podermos nos transformar ao olhar para a lua, multiplicando assim o nosso poder. Quanto mais forte o oponente, mais forte ficamos. Sua missão era destruir um planeta azul não muito distante daqui. Não entendo o que faz nesse planeta.

– Saiya-jin? Missão? - ainda estava ressabiado, mas, relaxa um pouco.

– E a civilização dessa planeta?

Raditz sente que se recupera, parcamente, mas, olhando para ele, percebera que era selvagem e muito poderoso, acreditando que era mais forte que o princípe deles, o que não duvidava, o surpreendendo, pois se lembrara que fora classificado como terceira classe. Portanto, não poderia ter todo esse poder que com certeza superava o da elite e acreditava que ultrapassava até o do princípe Vegeta, que estava acima da Elite.

– Eu os exterminei há muito tempo.

– Fico feliz que tenha exterminado uma civilização... Porém, errou o planeta. Pelo menos, se divertiu?

Pergunta com um sorriso cruel, sendo correspondido por este, que reveu a sua decisão de mata-lo, pois parecia que de fato era igual a ele, pois fora o primeiro a sorrir como ele ao falar de extermínio, sentindo o mesmo prazer de abater e encharcar a terra de sangue.

– Eles fugiam e eu os caçava... Mas, foi divertido ver as tentativas débeis de se esconder...

– Com nosso olfato e audição, é muito fácil acha-los... - nisso, gargalha gostosamente, somente parando para tossir, se lembrando que ainda sentia os golpes do seu irmão. - Uma pena que esse planeta não tenha lua, né, otouto?

Nisso, Kakarotto relaxa e o aceita como de fato sendo um igual, pois soubera pela nave da sua forma Oozaru e ele confirmava isso, além de ter a cauda, embora considerasse pelo ki de Raditz, ao senti- lo, que era muito fraco, senão, patético, se comparado ao poder dele.

– Agora, fale para seu onii-san. Como conseguiu ser tão poderoso? Confesso que esse golpe me surpreendeu.

Ele dá de ombros e fala:

– Treinei muito.

O que era em parte verdade, embora não sentisse desejo de falar como, pois, se era como ele, não resistiria em destruir o robô e a nave, confessando que com os anos de convivência, assim como com a nave, sentia que devia protegê-los.

Afinal, o robô era um excelente cozinheiro e o servira bem por anos, assim como a nave que o instruíra.

Ademais, por algum motivo, sentia que devia ocultar dele as técnicas que aprendeu. Até porque era fraco e não ia se dar ao trabalho de ensinar técnicas boas a alguém tão patético. Seria um desperdício. Além disso, adorava ter algo que este não sabia. Além disso, iria querer explicações e ele não queria comprometer aqueles que protegia. A nave e o robô.

– Bem, que seja!

Nisso pensa em Freeza. Ele não poderia saber da existência de seu irmão, pois o príncipe confirmara a sua suspeita que Bejiita não foi destruído por um meteoro. Ao ver o poder dele e se lembrar da lenda do super saiya-jin, acreditava que Kakarotto teria mais chances de se tornar um, do que o príncipe.

Então, fala:

– Nosso planeta natal, assim como a maioria esmagadora de nossa raça, foi caçada por Freeza e seus homens, mesmo nós o servindo fielmente ao destruir civilizações, para que este vendesse a outros alienígenas, através de um acordo entre nós e mesmo assim, Freeza destruiu o planeta Bejiita. Dos saiya-jins remanescentes, só sobramos você, eu e mais dois. O nosso príncipe, Vegeta e seu Kaulek, Nappa. Nosso pai, Bardock, foi morto, assim como nossa mãe.

– O quê?! - ele fica surpreso - Foi esse tal de Freeza?

– Ele é um monstro. E segundo os boatos que ouvimos, foi que a raça dele é capaz de se transformar, não só uma vez, como nós que nos transformamos em Oozarus e sim, várias. Mas, são só boatos.

– E por que destruiu a nossa raça? Nós não trabalhávamos para ele?

– Simples. Ele temia que surgisse um super saiya-jin entre nós. Por isso, resolveu exterminar nossa raça. Por puro medo que esse legendário guerreiro surgisse entre nós, pois, nosso poder pode ser aumentado infinitamente, não tendo limite.

– Super saiya-jin?

– Segundo a lenda, a cada mil anos aparecerá um super saiya-jin capaz de superar todos os limites. Esse guerreiro poderoso irá ultrapassar todos os níveis de poder de nossa raça.

– Não é a toa... Então, por medo, quase nos exterminou?

– Sim. - nisso, olha atentamente para seu irmão - Ele não sabe de sua existência e é melhor que você permaneça escondido. Enquanto isso comunicarei ao príncipe.

Então, arregala os olhos quando se lembra dos scouters e do fato que Freeza podia ouvi-los, gemendo de raiva e frustação por ter se esquecido de algo tão básico e nisso, leva a mão ao seu lado do rosto, vendo que seu aparelho estava rachado devido ao impacto dele com o chão e ao voar em direção aos outros, seguido por um jovem saiya-jin confuso, ele observava que foram danificados e suspira aliviado.

– O que houve? - arqueia o cenho.

– O aparelho que usamos no olho, em um lado do rosto é chamado de scouter. Ele permite que conversemos entre nós, além de medir o nível de poder de nossos adversários, assim como outros dados sobre qualquer planeta que consta em seus bancos de dados. Porém, o sinal é captado pelos computadores de Freeza e ele pode inclusive ouvir as nossas conversas. Fiquei tão surpreso em vê-lo nesse planeta, assim como pelo seu poder, que acabei me esquecendo. Agora, mesmo sentindo dor, estou grato por você ter nos atacado. O seu ataque acabou destruindo os scouters.

– Entendo... Então, quando poderei ver os outros de minha raça?

Raditz pousa no chão e suspira, colocando os pensamentos em ordem, desejando perguntar a Vegeta o que iriam fazer.

– Por enquanto, ainda não, otouto. Devo consultar Vegeta, o nosso príncipe. E até aí, você precisa ficar escondido. Freeza não pode saber de sua existência. - nisso, olha em volta - Esse planeta não é muito chamativo, não tendo muitos atrativos. Planetas assim, não são vendidos rapidamente e provavelmente, ficará por algum tempo, "arquivado", digamos assim. Há planetas, que inicialmente são considerados bons para serem vendidos. Mas, esse, analisando de perto, não terá um bom valor e, portanto, não valerá a pena ser vendido tão rapidamente. Venderão outros melhores e este, será um dos que ficará por último e conhecendo o ritmo de vendas e leilões, demorará vários meses. Isso dará tempo para encontrar Vegeta, após parar em um posto de Freeza, pois, poderão desconfiar do porque eu procurar o príncipe em vez de pedir um novo scouter e comunicar a tomada do planeta.

Kakarotto fica emburrado e sua cauda se contorce na cintura, onde repousava enrolada.

Desde que descobrira que era seu irmão o ser a sua frente e que este usava a cauda enrolada na cintura, ele decidiu enrolar a sua, embora achasse um tanto desconfortável, mas, considerava que todos da sua raça a usavam assim, além de ser questão de hábito.

– Então, precisarei ficar aqui, escondido?

– Sim... Lamento otouto. Mas, testemunhei seu poder e acredito que se juntarmos nossos poderes, juntamente com Vegeta-ouji e Nappa, poderemos derrotar Freeza e nos vingar do extermínio de nossa raça. Porém, precisamos ser cautelosos e de um bom plano, algo que não sou muito bom, mas, nosso príncipe, sim.

– Mas... - mesmo assim, estava aborrecido.

Nisso, Raditz apoia a sua mão no ombro dele e fala, olhando-o atentamente:

– Não deseja vingar a nossa raça? Nossa raça é o dos guerreiros mais poderosos do universo. Cada vez que nós recuperarmos de ferimentos fatais, ficamos mais fortes. Nosso poder não tem limite, ao contrário de muitas raças. Aprendemos técnicas facilmente, apenas vendo-as, assim como possuímos grande resistência e força. Somos uma raça moldada para as batalhas com nossa genética voltada somente para isso, ao ponto de nós amarmos lutar e se o adversário for mais poderoso, melhor ainda... Não se sente assim, otouto? Não se sente feliz em pensar em lutar contra adversários fortes? Além de que, não deseja vingar a nossa raça, que foi humilhada por Freeza, após termos sido usados por ele?

– Claro!

Nisso, o jovem está eufórico ao pensar em inimigos fortes, sentindo um grande desejo de lutar e ainda mais, de encharcar a terra com o sangue desse ser, o destroçando e ao imaginar isso, um sorriso sádico ilumina o seu rosto. Um sorriso que seu irmão teme, pois, parecia um insano, fazendo-o se preocupar com o estado mental dele, pois, apesar dos saya-jins gostarem de ver sangue, o gosto anormal deste, quase insano, era preocupante.

– Bem... Para despistar, ficarei até amanhã. Seria o tempo que demoraríamos para destruir esse povo. Normalmente viria sozinho, mas, eles eram novatos e Freeza mandou que os "ensinasse". - fala fazendo aspas com os dedos, com a voz aborrecida, pois odiara ter sido selecionado como instrutor deles.

– Mas, eles eram patéticos. - comenta olhando para os corpos.

– Sim. A maioria das raças do universo são fracas e patéticas. Serviriam para escravos e olhe lá.

– Acho que nem isso. Muitas deviam ser simplesmente extintas por serem um desperdício de espaço, além de ser divertido caça-los. - e nisso, sorri malignamente - Pousou algumas naves aqui, ao longo desse tempo que vivo aqui e além de mata-los, muitos, eu abri por dentro para ver como eram enquanto estavam vivos, sendo divertido ver o sofrimento deles. Mas, decide abrir o corpo deles, pois, muitos eram estranhos. Foi divertido investigar por dentro o corpo e preferencialmente vivos, para ver os órgãos estranhos funcionando. Mortos, não tinha graça e os órgãos não se mexiam. Dos vivos era muito com, quando eu comprimia os órgãos para ver o quanto se expandiam. Era fantástico, onii-san!

Seus olhos brilhavam insanamente, enquanto sorria malignamente e imensamente, recordando-se de suas "investigações", pois ficara curioso de como era dentro, principalmente daqueles tão estranhos, cujos corpos eram diferentes dos demais.

Sua alegria insana emanava, enquanto Raditz, preocupado, via a cauda abanando de forma indecente, com ele contando euforicamente todas as suas "pesquisas" com cobaias que manteve vivo por prazer e curiosidade.

O saiya-jin mais velho procurava sorrir também, embora por dentro estivesse apavorado. A alegria dele era perturbadora.

Tudo bem, eles matavam os seres e lutavam por sua própria alegria e diversão, matando seus oponentes, mas, seu irmão mais novo, fazia questão de torturar e matar com o máximo de crueldade, misturada a insanidade, desde que seu oponente fosse um alvo de interesse por suas peculiaridades, além da felicidade anormal por tal ato, obrigando Raditz a controlar o seu medo por causa do olfato deles.

Seu irmão, infelizmente, conforme percebera, analisando a conversa, seus gestos, suas feições e fala, que era um saiya-jin que poderia ficar insanamente incontrolável, pelo que percebera e um ser assim, podia se tornar um perigo, inclusive, para a sua própria espécie.

O sadismo e a loucura era comumente uma mistura explosiva e infinitamente preocupante, fazendo-o se preocupar pelo fato de passar um dia para o outro com o seu irmão insano e provavelmente volátil, perguntando-se se poderia sobreviver até amanhã e que deveria tomar muito cuidado, pois, um erro e poderia custar a sua vida, decidindo avisar o príncipe do comportamento de seu irmão.

OooOooOooOooOooOooOooO


	12. A noite mais tenebrosa de Raditz

Raditz não consegue dormir com seu irmão insanamente sádico e sanguinário...

Após a pior noite da vida de Raditz, ele decide contar algumas coisas sobre o planeta natal deles, Bejiita

OooOooOooOooOooOooOooO

Eis as classificações usadas quando o planeta Bejiita existia e que foram resumidas por Raditz, em sua breve explicação para Kakarotto:

Elite - acima das classes de Bejiita. Era um grupo ainda mais seleto, pois poucos conseguiam tal classificação. Possuíam altos cargos.

Primeira classe - Eram os mais poderosos, acima dos de segunda classe e abaixo dos da elite. Um pouco mais numerosos que estes, mas, ainda assim, representaram uma das menores classes que existiram. Também participavam de cargos importantes, claro, cargos inferiores aos de elite, mas superior aos de segunda.

Segunda Classe - consideravelmente mais numerosa que o de primeira classe, mas, ainda assim, menos do que a Terceira Classe. Possuíam cargos consideráveis, desde oficiais, tendo ocupado grande parte dos cargos considerados inferiores pelos de primeira classe.

Terceira classe - essa sim representava a massa de Bejiita, pois, fora ocupada por muitos, tendo sido a mais numerosa de todos. Ou seja, era o povo de uma forma geral.

À eles, era destinado apenas a função de soldado baixo ou então, com o poder muito baixo, enviados quando bebês a planetas distantes, considerados fracos, para enfraquecer a defesa e depois, toma-los. Também trabalharam como guarda-costas, guardando propriedades ou escravos, ocupando todas as demais profissões consideradas indignas para um saiya-jin, ou então como disciplinadores, pois, corriam menos risco de matar algum escravo enquanto disciplinavam ao contrário das outras. Porém, em matéria de números, ultrapassava todas as demais classes juntas.

Proscritos - aqueles que cometiam crimes em Bejiita eram banidos do planeta, podendo ser caçados por qualquer saiya-jin, os de segunda classe costumavam se divertir nessas "caçadas", raramente os de primeira faziam isso, por acharem um desperdício de tempo, pois, eram comumente proscritos fracos.

Sigo essa classificação em todas as minhas fanfictions que se passam com os saiya-jins em seu planeta natal ou citações.

Essa somente é alterada, um pouco, quando entram as classes super saiya-jins.

Agora, a leitura ^ ^

OooOooOooOooOooOooOooO

Raditz fica aliviado quando amanhece no dia seguinte e encontra-se vivo. Durante a noite ficara imóvel, garantindo assim que seus atos não acordassem o caçula que dormia em cima de um galho.

O mais irônico, segundo ele, é que Kakarotto parecia uma criança inocente enquanto dormia, não conseguindo associar a de um saiya-jin sanguinário, sádico e com uma loucura insana.

De fato, não era seguro e nem sábio julgar os outros apenas pela aparência.

Afinal, quem o olhasse, o acharia incapaz de fazer qualquer coisa ruim. Um erro potencialmente fatal.

Confessava que controlar o seu medo e não deixar este senti-lo fora difícil demais e acabara, com isso, não conseguindo dormir. Resultado. Estava cansado, quase que mentalmente esgotado e a tensão de dividir um ambiente com um louco sádico sanguinário, dizimara suas forças e seus músculos pela tensão excessiva que reclamavam por um descanso, tal como a sua mente.

Agora, mais do que nunca, desejava estar em um medical machine ou dormindo em sua nave.

Se ainda não tivesse cometido à besteira de ficar acordado por mais de um dia, pegando diversas missões "pequenas", teria ao menos descansado consideravelmente antes de chegar naquele planeta.

Mas, como vira que os habitantes eram tão fracos, considerava que poderia cuidar disso e que depois, dormiria em algum dos planetas que Freeza usava como base.

Agora, mais do que nunca, se arrependera de tal decisão.

E para piorar, precisava entrar em contato com Vegeta, sem alguém suspeitar, precisando pensar em um bom argumento para encontra-lo, apesar de estar estafado mentalmente.

Além disso, com a morte dos novatos, precisaria fazer um relatório ao chefe da unidade responsável por aquela área sobre o ocorrido, algo que seria cansativo em uma situação normal, sendo agravado devido ao seu estado.

Esperava que ao menos o cochilo na sua nave até a chegada em dos planetas, pudesse relaxa-lo, um pouco, dando-lhe alguma força para poder fazer tudo que era necessário para não levantar suspeitas.

Nisso, enquanto estava de pé, já tendo pescado um animal estranhando e o assando em uma fogueira, assim como alguns outros animais daquela fauna exótica, vê o seu irmão despertando e esticando a cauda, provavelmente de um sono relaxante, fazendo Raditz ficar emburrado tal como uma criança, pois desejara ter dormido assim.

– Ohayou! - ele cumprimenta com um sorriso, enquanto salta do galho até o chão, coçando os cabelos espetados que desafiavam a gravidade enquanto bocejava.

– Ohayou? - Raditz aqueia o cenho, entre mordidas, comendo uma espécie de perna.

– Uma saudação terráquea. Quer dizer Bom dia.

– Em nosso idioma seria Makeri.

– Makeri? Interessante.

Nisso, senta em uma pedra próxima dali, pegando antes o peixe exótico e o comendo, enquanto pensava que seria mais gostoso se o seu robô cozinhasse, mas, não poda expô-lo. Precisava proteger ele e a nave a todo o custo.

– Mais algumas horas e poderei partir. Não se surpreenda se as demais naves partirem junto comigo. Irei programa-las para seguir a mesma rota que a minha. Acredito que o Planeta Freeza nº 75 é o mais perto desse ponto.

– Tudo bem - fala desanimado, para depois, olhar esperançoso para seu irmão e único familiar que lhe restava - Não posso ir mesmo?

– Não pode, Kakarotto. Sinto muito. Sua existência tem que ser escondida de Freeza. Além disso, nosso príncipe já planeja algo há anos, porém, éramos só nós três. O citei para Vegeta e ele disse para nunca falar a ninguém. De fato, iria procura-lo na Terra daqui a alguns meses. Foi uma sorte encontra-lo aqui e ainda mais sorte, o fato de que todos os scouters foram destruídos. E percebi que meu scouter não conseguira localiza-lo, mesmo quando nos golpeou. Deve ser alguma técnica de controle de poder de luta.

– É uma técnica que aprendi sozinho.

Inventou que fora sozinho para não ter que dar mais explicações, assim como que o nome era na verdade ki e não poder de luta, além do fato de que sabia a localização e o poder dos oponentes sem usar qualquer aparelho, ao contrário de seu irmão, como percebera.

– Poderia ensinar- me.

– Quem sabe...

Mas, não queria ensinar, afinal, ele tivera que desenvolver por si mesmo, pois, a nave e o robô só sabiam o básico e, portanto, precisou treinar e muito. Se quisessem aprender, fariam sozinhos.

– Bem, graças a sua técnica, ninguém sabe de sua existência e entendo, porque nunca vieram investigar, pois, acredito que seu sentou- ryoku (poder de luta) esteja próximo de 18.000. Vegeta ouji-sama tem por volta desse poder. Embora eu ache que você pode tê-lo ultrapassado, mesmo com ele estando acima do nível de Elite. Ou seja, a Classe real.

– Nível de Elite? - arqueia o cenho.

– Sim. Em Bejiita havia classes de guerreiros e estes eram nomeados nas classe conforme o poder de luta ao nascer, embora, que com 18 anos, podiam fazer um teste de mudança de classe, que consistia em uma batalha contra um saiya-jin de classe maior que a sua e se o derrotasse, poderia entrar na classe deste, incluindo até mesmo a Classe Real, caso conseguisse derrotar os monarcas, assumindo assim o direito ao trono pelo poder, segundo a lei do mais forte e do mais fraco. Abaixo desta é a Elite, que era composta por poucos saiya-jins e inferior a esta era a Primeira classe, formado por mais saiya-jins que os de Elite, porém, menos que os de Segunda Classe, que era abaixo desta, sendo que mesmo assim, não haviam muitos, sendo a classe mais numerosa, a Terceira Classe era a massa de Bejiita, digamos assim. E havia os proscritos, que eram os saiya-jins traidores e expulsos do planeta e que eram caçados por outros de nossa raça

Nisso, também explica mais detalhadamente os postos que cada uma das classes conseguia, fazendo Kakarotto ficar surpreso, para depois, falar com um sorriso:

– Se derrotarmos Freeza, poderemos reconstruir Bejiita.

– Não conseguiremos otouto, mesmo derrotando o desgraçado. - Raditz fala deprimido.

– Por quê? - o mais novo o olha com a face confusa.

– Freeza fez questão de matar todas as fêmeas saiya-jins para que não pudéssemos procriar. E quanto a misturar nosso sangue com outras raças, tal ideia chega a ser repulsiva, pois somente iremos gerar crias fracas e patéticas, acabando por destruir a reputação de nossa raça, que é tida como uma das mais poderosas, graças a capacidade infinita de aumentarmos os poderes. Além disso, teria que ser uma raça de genética compatível, o que é difícil. Mas, quer saber? Mesmo assim eu não teria uma cria com uma fêmea de outra raça. Não gostaria de sujar meu sangue puro gerando um mestiço.

– É compreensível. Acho que também me sentiria assim.

– Mesmo assim, devemos vingar a nossa raça. Freeza e a sua raça, arcosiana, não deve continuar impune. Depois que o derrotarmos, iremos caçar todos os membros dessa raça e extermina-los, tal como fizeram conosco.

– Eu adoraria massacra-los - nisso, fala com um sorriso maligno e ao mesmo tempo sádico com os olhos brilhando.

Era uma face que assustou Raditz e o fez recobrar o fato de que falava com um sádico insano e, portanto, o sábio frente a um louco, era não ficar em seu caminho, além do fato de não demonstrar medo e conseguiu suprimir este sentimento a tempo, além de forçar um sorriso maligno, por mais que tremesse por dentro, vendo que Kaakrotto ficara satisfeito com seu sorriso, fazendo- o ficar aliviado.

– Sim. Será divertido, otouto. Mas, para termos sucesso, precisamos de um plano. Por isso, peço para esperar aqui, escondido - nisso, vê a face dele desanimada, tornando-se irritada - não será por muito tempo.

Então, fica aliviado ao ver que o humor deste melhorara, embora ainda continuasse levemente chateado para depois acompanha- lo quando Raditz se aproxima das naves, abrindo uma por uma, digitando algo em um painel dentro delas, para depois se dirigir a sua, abrindo- a, enquanto Kakarotto se surpreende ao ver estas já flutuando, como se preparassem para partir em breve.

– Vou indo irmão. Fique aqui, que em breve voltarei e provavelmente, com os outros de nossa raça. Não esqueça que você é o nosso trunfo.

– Entendi. Ficarei aqui, escondido... Mas, saiba que odeio esperar. Quero ver logo esse ser que é tão poderoso quanto você diz, assim como enfrentar o tal de príncipe - nisso, sorri ao pensar em lutar contra adversários fortes, decidindo fazer um treinamento mais intenso, ainda, para se preparar.

Raditz compartilha do sorriso, vendo que ele era um autêntico saiya-jin e inclusive, com o prazer que sentiam ao enfrentar oponentes poderosos.

– Até!

Nisso, acena de costas para ele, entrando na sua nave com todas partindo dali, após a partida da de Raditz, deixando um saiya-jin sozinho, novamente, tendo como únicas companhias a nave e o robô, igualmente protegidos dentro de uma cápsula.


	13. Super saiya-jin Kakarotto

Após um plano ousado de Vegeta, eles conseguem se reunir com Kakarotto, aprender a técnica por si mesmos e partiram para Namekusei.

O palco da batalha final dos saiya-jins sobreviventes contra Freeza acaba de ser inaugurado...

OooOooOooOooOooOooOooOooO

Meses se passaram e naquele momento, Raditz se recordara de como, milagrosamente conseguira fazer um relatório satisfatório ao responsável pelas missões naquele setor, contando uma versão que inventara de como se sucedeu a morte dos novatos e agradecera, após conseguir ter uma noite relaxante em um dos planeta de Freeza, que acabara sendo escalado em uma missão juntamente com Vegeta e Nappa, em um planeta cuja raça era dotada de espinhos e presas pontiagudas.

Como a visão do scouter, assim como o que falavam, era transmitida automaticamente à Freeza, desenvolveram alguns códigos precários em forma de ondulações da cauda, mas, simples, apenas do tipo: "Preciso contar algo".

Vegeta, resolvera que precisariam que a raça acabasse destruindo seus scouters, pois, assim poderiam conversar, embora que teria que ser brevemente.

Claro, que iriam arriscar-se, mas, era a única maneira, pois aquela raça não tinha ataques de ki e tudo o que viam, eles também viam. Portanto, se eles mesmos destruíssem o scouter, Freeza poderia ser avisado e este ficaria desconfiado, algo que não desejavam.

Por isso, resolveram que fariam movimentos arriscados e é isso que acontece, acabando com vários cortes no rosto, mas, conseguindo proteger os olhos, enquanto o scouter era destruído, parte de suas ombreiras e armaduras também, no processo, mas, sendo um preço pequeno a pagar pela privacidade.

Eles procuraram tomar o devido cuidado de não fizessem grandes dano as máscaras que usavam, tampando o nariz e a boca, para se protegerem do ar relativamente tóxico daquele planeta.

Decidiram que fingiriam estar com dificuldade, por mais que ferisse seu orgulho, pois se Raditz usara o "código da cauda", como denominaram os movimentos, era algo necessário.

Com os scouters destruídos, põe-se a conversar no meio da batalha, procurando não ficarem longe um do outro.

- O que é Raditz? Sabe que é arriscado o que fazemos para podermos ter uma conversa privada. E tivemos sorte que nesse planeta tem garras e presas, para compensar a falta de poder de luta.

- Encontrei meu otouto, Kakarotto, na minha última missão. Mas, ninguém sabe que ele está naquele planeta.

- Qual planeta? Que eu saiba, você não foi para a Terra e sim ao planeta Daishi.

- Por algum motivo, ele foi parar lá. Não quis me explicar, mas, está escondido. Ele tem uma técnica de camuflar o ki. Tanto, que antes de nós atacar, eu e os soldados novatos, dos quais fui obrigado a ser "babá" deles, nossos scouters não o detectaram e por sorte, acabaram destruídos e consegui convencer o responsável que o povo daquele lugar tinha uma arma esquisita, com um poder estranho e o retardado aceitou meu relatório.

- Não existe tal habilidade...! - Nappa exclama, mas, é cortado por Vegeta.

- Diminua o seu tom, idiota! Quer que descubram nossa "pequena conversinha privada"? - fala entre aspas, após acertar com o ki um dos habitantes daquele planeta, explodindo a cabeça deste e permitindo um sorriso frente à cabeça estourada de seu inimigo - Soube que várias raças têm habilidades estranhas e ele pode ter aprendido. De fato, tal habilidade nos seria muito útil.

Falara isso, pois não foram os únicos enviados a aquele planeta para toma-lo, havia alguns soldados e não sabiam se algum deles ainda estava vivo, pois, não sabiam que aqueles seres podiam se transformar em feras, saindo de uma forma humanoide consideravelmente delicada, surpreendendo a todos.

- Desculpe, Vegeta- sama. - fala humildemente, enquanto dava uma cotovelada na cabeça de um dos alienígenas, arrebentando o crânio que cedeu.

- Mesmo sendo uma terceira classe, talvez possa ser útil para o que tenho planejado. Freeza tem que morrer. - fala disparando um feixe de ki contra um grupo de alienígenas.

- Acredito que tenha aumentando ainda mais o seu poder de batalha, porém, já aviso que ele é um tanto instável... - Raditiz fala, enquanto enterrava seu punho no abdômen de uma das criaturas.

- Como assim instável? - Vegeta arqueia o cenho, após torcer o pescoço de um deles e arrancando a cabeça em seguida.

- Ele é insanamente sádico... Não sei o que aconteceu, mas, ele é um sádico sanguinário. Tudo bem, somos sanguinários e cruéis, mas, ele está em uma categoria à parte, acredite. Chega a ser assustador o sádico mesclado a insanidade que ele exibe em muitos momentos. - fala após explodir um grupo de alienígenas.

- Bem, imagino que quando tomado pela insanidade, ele se torne bem perigoso. Podemos explorar isso.

Ele comenta pensativo, após arrancar os braços de uma das criaturas, quando as segurou e pressionou as costas para frente com os pés, se divertindo ao som deste gritando e dos ossos quebrando e os músculos rasgando - acredito que consiga lidar com ele.

Nisso, Raditz e Nappa se entreolham e depois, olham para o sorriso sádico de Vegeta, pensando que seria um duro fardo aguentar dois sádicos e que seriam monstros lutando entre si, caso resolvessem brigar.

Então, descobrem um dos soldados os haviam acompanhado ao planeta, ainda vivo, conforme se aproximavam das naves, olhando para os aparelhos de comunicação destruídos e depois, este falando com um outro em pior estado, ambos sem scouter e com a máscara quase fragmentada.

- Olha... se pudesse fazer o desejo antes de Freeza-sama, desejaria ser poderoso. Esses saiya-jins são verdadeiros monstros...

- Sim... Queria estar no grupo de invasão do planeta Namekusei.

- Ouvi que Freeza-sama ordenou várias missões consecutivas aos saiya-jins, para que não soubessem de seu plano para conseguir a vida eterna, segundo boatos que ouvi, aleatórios, quando estava no Planeta Freeza nº 50.

- Ainda os teme, mas isso é... – porém, este fica congelado ao olhar para o lado e seu amigo, segue seu olhar, igualmente apavorado.

Então, ambos olham um trio de saiya-jins com sorrisos malignos idênticos, sendo que Vegeta assustava ainda mais, pois em seus olhos havia uma alegria consideravelmente sanguinária.

- Bem... Estão sem scouters, todos estão destruídos... Acho que vocês têm algumas explicações para nós dar.

O príncipe dos saiya-jins pensava em quanto fora sortudo o fato de aqueles dois sobreviverem, pois, pelo que se lembrava, se de fato, Freeza fora a Namekusei, o planeta era imenso e se aprendessem a tal habilidade de ocultar o poder de luta de Kakarotto, segundo o que Raditz os informara, obteriam duas vantagens imensas para conseguir destronar Freeza, desde que aprimorasse seu plano para destruir o império do arcosiano.

Tudo o que precisavam, era do máximo de informações possíveis, um plano engenhoso e a capacidade de ludibriar muitos dos subordinados de Freeza.

Vegeta, já estava traçando o seu plano e Kakarotto, com certeza, seria uma adição excelente ao mesmo.

Após o torturarem, conseguem as informações, todas as que conseguiram arrancar destes para depois mata-los e partirem para Daishi, pois se encontrar com o irmão de Raditz e aprender tal técnica se tornara prioridade ao trio, além de leva-lo junto com eles.

O fato de terem algumas naves disponíveis de soldados mortos pelos nativos e por eles garantiria uma nave avulsa para Kakarotto;

A desculpa que usaram para pararem em Daishi, desviando de sua rota original, foi de se alimentarem, sendo que o responsável por aquela área aceitou, pois, o setor que cuidava da manutenção das naves e envio das mesmas com suprimento, esqueceram-se de enviar ração para eles, nas naves, segundo o que alegou os saiya-jins e o planeta que haviam acabado de tomar era consideravelmente venenoso, tendo que inclusive usarem máscaras para lidar com o ar tóxico. Portanto, não poderiam se alimentar nele, obrigando-os a desviarem para o planeta Daishi que tinha comida abundante.

Na verdade, o responsável enviara, mas, haviam dito que não e Vegeta até simulou sua raiva e descontentamento usual pela parada não desejada em Daishi, conseguindo enganar o responsável, perfeitamente, dando veracidade a mentira planejada cuidadosamente.

Ademais, a título de descontar a frustração e pelo fato de terem descido à Daishi, eles iriam direto a próxima missão e solicitara os dados do destino, conseguindo que o responsável liberasse a missão, uma vez que até iam terminar em pouco tempo, além de antecipa-la.

Este contatara Freeza e contara do ocorrido com as naves, com os soldados que os acompanharam, da explosão de raiva e pedido de Vegeta. Ele concordou em permitir que antecipassem a missão designada a eles, pois, estava prestes a invadir Namekusei e deixar os saiya-jins ocupados era a sua prioridade e até agradeceu de Vegeta desejar uma missão consecutiva.

Então, quando se encontram com o saiya-jin solitário, revelam o plano audaciosamente orquestrado por Vegeta.

De quebra, eles aprendem por si só a ocultar seu poder, embora não conseguissem dominar o ki ao nível de Kakarotto e usar esse controle de forma ampliada, por que este fazia questão de manter esse controle apenas para si.

Além disso, ao sentir a aproximação deles, guardara a o robô e a nave na cápsula, guardando- a junto dele, pois, os protegeria a todo o custo.

Como as naves eram rastreadas, um outro método de controle de Freeza, além dos scouters, ao invadirem o planeta que era a próxima missão deles, se esforçaram em esconde- las e tiveram muito trabalho para que Kakarotto não se expusesse, pois ele sentia a vontade absurda de matar os nativos.

Então, após se limitarem a destruir apenas 70% da população, para simular que estavam cumprindo ordens, conseguem sequestrar uma nave destes alienígenas e fazendo um de refém, com aparência humanoide, o mais covarde e atemorizado de todos, o obrigando a pilotar a nave até Namekusei, deixando as de Freeza muito bem escondidas no planeta, sabendo que o povo estaria mais preocupado em lidar com as perdas do que procurar as naves em si, dando algum tempo a mais para eles poderem colocar o plano em prática.

Matam o alienígena antes de chegarem ao planeta, e nisso, após entrarem na atmosfera, fazem a nave explodir, enquanto desciam atrás de uma montanha próxima dali, simulando que a nave tivera problemas ao entrar na atmosfera para que Freeza não resolvesse mandar os soldados investigarem mais a fundo a origem deste, o que traria complicações adicionais e prejudicaria o plano do príncipe.

Permitem que os soldados que foram investigar a nave vivessem, pois, não queriam denunciar a sua presença. O problema foi conter Kakarotto, mas, conseguiram. Quer dizer, Vegeta.

Começaram então a caçar os soldados com o jovem saiya-jin se divertindo, sempre ocultando seu ki e os matando, rapidamente, quando se afastavam da nave, simulando assim que haviam sido mortos por namekusei-jins, usando-os como "bodes expiatórios" da ira de Freeza.

Afinal, ninguém desconfiava que eles estavam naquele planeta e tomavam cuidado de ficarem ocultos.

Dedicaram-se a destruir, primeiro, os braços direitos de Freeza, já que estes contavam com o scouter para se comunicarem e descobriram que estes foram destruídos, provavelmente por algum namekusei-jin, ajudando- os, com isso.

Pois, só precisavam se preocupar como fato que em um dos planetas de Freeza, próximo dali, havia um radar que rastreava o poder de luta, então, mesmo sem scouters em Namekusei, tinha a nave e esse sistema de observação interplanetário.

Mas, os soldados não terem como localiza-los de imediato, já os ajudara.

Zarbon e Dodoria foram os primeiros a perecerem em suas mãos.

Graças a outro plano de Vegeta e o poder de Kakarotto, com o príncipe já tendo notado que este tinha um poder maior que o dele, fazendo-o sentir raiva, mas, controlando-a, pois a força dele era necessária, conseguem derrotar as forças especiais Ginyu, aproveitando quando faziam as poses, pois, como controlavam seu ki, estes só souberam da presença deles quando era tarde demais.

Freeza os chamara, achando que os namekusei-jins estavam dando trabalho e matando os seus homens, sem saber, que na verdade, eram quatro saiya-jins que estavam no planeta, arrasando seus soldados um por um e não os nativos.

Conseguiram ataca-los de uma só vez e facilmente, por haverem se ocultado próximo deles, enquanto uma vila de namekusei era atacada pelas Forças Especiais Ginyu, abatendo-os rapidamente, antes que usassem os scouters para se comunicarem.

Vegeta interroga o ancião sobre as dragon ball´s, com este pensando, assim como os demais, que eram salvadores. Ao menos no primeiro momento, pois haviam matado os alienígenas que desejavam extermina-los.

Porém, perceberam a maldade desde e dos demais, se recusando e acabando por serem mortos, enquanto Kakarotto se divertia, matando-os, desejando abri-los para ver como era por dentro, tendo que ser contido por Vegeta a todo o momento, fazendo este se sentir uma babá deste.

Porém, o ancião da vila, ergue as mãos, alguns centímetros do chão, agarrando o tornozelo de Goku e ao olhar para ele, fala quase morto, com a face em confusão:

- Por que virou esse monstro? O que aconteceu com o seu coração? – pois sentira ao tocar nele que algo aconteceu, sem conseguir identificar a causa, por ter conseguido sentir o âmago dele antes de se tornar o saiya-jin atual e nisso, morre, sem antes exibir um sorriso triste e falar em um último lamento repleto de dor e de piedade, por mais estranho que fosse sentir isso a um assassino, ainda mais de sua raça – Lamentável...

O olhar e a indagação do ancião namekusei-jin, assim como seu último lamento o deixam pensativo e nisso, alguns fragmentos difusos de recordações irrompem em sua mente.

Uma pessoa, que só conseguia ver a silhueta nas sombras e que parecera invocar sentimentos desconcertantes a este, sentimentos, que apesar de saber ser o contrário do que normalmente sentia, eram estranhos e incompreensíveis, embora que sentisse que em algum momento, há muito tempo atrás, não era a ele, sendo que somente conseguira identificar dois. Saudades e uma imensa tristeza que parecia querer se apoderar dele.

Sempre tivera esses flashes em forma de sombras, não conseguindo discernir a silhueta do homem que aparece em seus sonhos e em fragmentos de memórias, sempre e de forma intermitente. Algo nele ansiava para isso, mas, outra, não. Por algum motivo, tal recordação o faria sofrer, ele sentia isso.

Então, sacode a cabeça para os lados para tentar dissipar as memórias e sensações, enquanto que Vegeta, após arquear o cenho, o chamara, inúmeras vezes para desperta-lo da espécie de transe que se encontrava, olhando ainda para o namekusei-jin que morrera aos seus pés, enquanto que seus olhos pareciam perdidos e consideravelmente desfocados.

Fica aliviado ao ver que ele despertara e o olhava, aturdido, visivelmente confuso, mas, se recuperando, conforme Raditz e Nappa apareciam na frente de ambos, falando que a dragon ball já fora levada e então, os quatro se dirigem à nave grande pousada um pouco distante dali, percebendo que o arcasiano não estava ali.

Percorreram todo o planeta correndo, evitando voar, somente quando necessário, para diminuir ao máximo o uso de seus poderes, dificultado a localização deles com os scouters recém-trazidos pela Ginyu Tokusentai.

Kakarotto escondera que podia sentir o ki e, portanto, o ki poderoso que sentia desde que chegara ao planeta, até antes de entrarem em órbita e que identificara como provavelmente pertencente ao tal de Freeza, que tanto falavam e que não vira ainda, sabendo que de fato, estava bem longe dali. Além disso, sua análise de ki identificara que era mais poderoso que Vegeta, para desanimo dele.

Destroem os soldados e após torturar um, descobrem que havia um segredo e que Freeza fora interrogar os únicos dois namekusei-jins sobreviventes.

Então, decidem voar até lá, pois, Vegeta conhecia Freeza e se ele estava tentando arrancar informação do namekusei-jin, não prestaria atenção no scouter e inclusive, desligava nesses momentos para se concentrar.

Pegara um para localiza-lo, conseguindo e quando se aproximaram, destrói o scouter, chegando até o arcosiano, percebendo que surrava um namekusei-jin que resistia, notando que mais longe dali, havia uma casa estranha no alto de uma montanha escapada.

Na batalha que se segue, Raditz e Nappa, apesar dos treinos ocultos, ficaram extremamente feridos, quase mortos, só sobrando Vegeta e Kakarotto, que adotara o seu nome saiya-jin, abandonando o nome Goku, não se lembrando de quem dera esse nome a ele, enquanto trajava uma armadura dada por eles e que agora estava quebrada.

Estes estão seriamente feridos e Freeza começa a rir, sem sair da segunda forma, humilhando-os quando decide "brincar" com todos, decidindo mudar de Vegeta, caído e sem forças, para o outro, de cabelos que desafiavam a gravidade e que insistira em se levantar, enfrentando-o, embora estivesse ferido. Com os outros dois, "brincaria" depois.

Porém, Vegeta sorria vitorioso, pois, este não sabia que Kakarotto estava longe de ser completamente são e que era propenso a explosões ao nível da insanidade.

E de fato, a humilhação que faz o saiya-jin passar, ofendendo-o e inclusive, "brincando" enquanto o golpeava, tomando cuidado de não mata-lo para em seguida cuspir na sua face e gargalhar intensamente dele, fora o derradeiro ato final para a explosão deste, o que se sucede.

Tendo um dos seus surtos de ira, só que no nível da insanidade, conforme Vegeta previra, o poder de Kakarotto explodiu absurdamente, fazendo o arcasiano recuar, quando pelo scouter o poder subia a níveis inimagináveis com este rosnando ferozmente e cujo poder invocara uma tempestade de raios e trovões, assim como a terra que se remexia e se fragmentava em volta deste.

Sua loucura e insanidade ao assumir níveis críticos, o fazia surtar com um intenso ódio surgindo nele, uma raiva sem precedentes e sem limites, sentindo que o seu sangue fervia e seus poderes implodiam, varrendo uma área considerável e arrastando todos que estavam em seu entorno.

Inclusive, Freeza tem dificuldade em se manter no local, devido à força do ki deste, sendo que seu scouter explode na face, enquanto que em wakusei (planeta) Freeza nº 45, próximo dali, o radar imenso explode com a violência do poder que registrara, matando todos que estavam na Central de Vigilância.

Atemorizado, sem entender o que acontecia, vê a cauda deste tornando-se dourada e depois o cabelo, após ficar oscilando entre a cor negra e a dourada, se fixa em um dourado intenso e se erguem, ficando espetados e os orbes se tornando verdes, cuja íris refletia o ódio insano deste em meio a rosnados violentos e brutais, fazendo seu oponente arregalar os olhos, atemorizado e sentindo a morte envolve-lo.

Por algum motivo, os olhos eram aterradores e o deixaram, praticamente, petrificado de terror.


	14. O fim do império de Freeza

O arcosiano nada pôde fazer contra a fúria insana de Kakarotto.

Então, os quatro resolvem destruir o vestígio do outrora império que ruiu pelas mãos dos saiya-jins...

Porém, em dos planetas de Freeza, acabam descobrindo que...

OooOooOooOooOooOooOooOooO

A respiração entrecortada de Kakarotto era aterradora, pois, ainda se encontrava em seu surto e antes que Freeza pudesse reagir, seu corpo é rasgado ao meio, quando o saiya-jin pega com uma mão o ombro deste, cravando os dedos na carne dele e depois, ao cravar numa das coxas do arcasiano, que se contorce em agonia, ele estende os braços com força, rasgando-o, tal como uma folha de papel, assim como a cauda dourada dele que pegara na do arcasiano e tracionara, arrancando do corpo, manchando tudo a sua volta com o sangue roxeado e rindo, insanamente, frente a todo o líquido arroxeado que havia tingido a área, parando para admirar a "pintura" que fizera, segundo a sua visão, para depois jogar os pedaços no chão e explodi-los com o ki.

Ainda surtado e com uma sede absoluta de sangue, Kakarotto avançou contra o namekusei-jin caído para destruí-lo e Vegeta fica irado, pois percebera que havia somente aquele e um outro vivo, dentro da estranha casa e não podia permitir que perdesse o desejo da vida eterna como queria por causa de um sádico insano e nisso, irado, sente seu poder transbordar, passando a concentrar toda a sua fúria e frustação na figura de Kakaroto e deste acabando com a sua chance de ter o desejo da vida eterna se continuasse agindo daquele modo.

Com isso, se admira, momentaneamente, de conseguir a transformação de super saiya-jin, para depois golpeá-lo fortemente no rosto, arremessando-o longe de Neil, que agonizava, impedindo assim que terminasse o trabalho que Freeza começou.

Então, se refazendo e sorrindo insanamente, Kakarotto parte para cima do príncipe, inclusive rindo de felicidade, enquanto que este sorria, frente à batalha acirrada que provavelmente teria, acabando por se esquecer, momentaneamente, do motivo de conter o guerreiro a sua frente, pois, seu sangue por batalhas falara mais alto, ainda mais se tratando de um oponente poderoso, enquanto que tinha o seu orgulho, não só de saiya-jin, como de príncipe e portanto, sendo em tese o mais poderoso de sua raça.

Passou a se focar somente em derrotar o "terceira classe" a sua frente, concentrando os seus poderes.

Nisso, ambos começam a lutar, arrasando muitos lugares e destruindo montanhas, enquanto que Raditz e Nappa olhavam estarrecidos, sem conseguir se mexer pela dor e pela surpresa, sendo na visão deles, "dois monstros" se engalfinhando, assim como a batalha que durava mais de uma hora, até que ambos ficam cansados, mas, não sem antes os dois saiya-jins feridos verem Kakarotto derrubar Vegeta com um soco potente no rosto, fazendo-o cair no chão, inconsciente, desfazendo a transformação.

O fato de seu irmão caçula derrotar aquele tido como o "mais poderoso" da raça deles, fez Raditz se encher de orgulho, pois, isso indicava que seu irmão era mais poderoso do que o príncipe deles, pensando, que se o pai deles estivesse vivo, ficaria igualmente orgulhoso.

Porém, com a briga, Vegeta conseguiu "acalmar", de certa forma, Kakarotto, que havia se divertido e muito, refreando assim seu desejo de sangue e consequentemente, desfazendo a transformação, caindo no chão e sentando, sentindo os músculos tensos.

Já, o príncipe que havia perdido a consciência por alguns minutos, desperta, bufando de raiva por ter perdido e passando a declarar em seu interior, que Kakarotto era o seu rival número um.

Então, os quatro saiya-jins enfraquecidos caminham até Neil caído, que estava vivo por pouco e nisso, Vegeta o ergue pelo pescoço, perguntando dentre os dentes cerrados, ainda tentando digerir a derrota para um saiya-jin "terceira classe" como se referia a Kakarotto:

- Ouvimos que parece haver um código ou algo assim. Freeza, mesmo juntando todas as Dragon Ball´s, não conseguiu realizar o seu desejo. Qual é verme?

Nisso, o guerreiro namekusei-jin ri, em meio a um acesso violento de tosse e fala, enquanto arfava:

- Nunca direi a monstros... Além disso, ele não será realizado. - nisso, ri ainda mais, acabando por golfar mais sangue roxo que acaba caindo na armadura do monarca daquela raça.

Ele arqueia o cenho, inicialmente, ao ver o sangue arroxeado no que sobrara de sua armadura, para depois ficar irado, também, pelo fato do sangue de um inferior suja-lo.

Então, sabendo que ainda havia um vivo, esmaga a cabeça deste lentamente embaixo de seus pés, quando o joga no chão, pisoteando-o, desejando prolongar seu sofrimento o máximo possível, vendo os olhos saltando da órbita e o som de ossos se partindo e a massa cefálica esguichando para os lados, juntamente com o sangue, até que enfim, Neil morre com o corpo convulsionando, até que cessa os movimentos.

- Vamos, há outro para interrogarmos.

Voam até lá e vêem a casa. Ao adentrarem, observam que é um namekusei-jin enorme, sentado em uma imensa cadeira, mas, que já encontra-se morto.

Kakarotto já havia sentido o ki deste desaparecer, antes de entrarem, sendo que fora segundos antes do namekusei-jin morrer esmagado pelo pé de Vegeta.

Irado, este surta e deseja explodir o planeta ao concentrar seu poder em uma das mãos, decidindo começar explodindo o namekusei-jin enorme a sua frente, conseguindo através de uma rajada concentrada.

Porém, ainda sentia sua ira borbulhando em seu interior.

Kakarotto revira os olhos, achando que quem era louco era o príncipe e não ele, pois, este acabara sozinho, destruindo a sua chance de ficar imortal, sendo que fizera de tudo para contê-lo momentos antes, para evitar justamente isso e nisso, revira os olhos, bufando, ao cruzar os braços.

Após esse ato, Raditz munido de uma coragem que desconhecia de onde vinha, antes que o monarca surtasse completamente, temendo que este fosse se tornar uma versão de Kakarotto, consegue chama-lo a razão, agradecendo mentalmente de ser mais fácil chamar Vegeta á razão, do que seu irmão, pelo que percebera.

Então, com visível cuidado, comenta, tentando ser casual, assim como ocultando o seu medo, que precisavam repor as suas forças, além de se recuperarem por completo, antes de partirem para destruir o que restou do império do arcosiano, adicionando que havia a nave de Freeza para isso.

O príncipe consente, ainda mais ao ver o estado de sua armadura e nisso, se dirigem até a imensa nave, fazendo revezamento em quem ficaria no tanque, de dois em dois. Os primeiros foram Vegeta e Nappa, depois, Raditz e Kakaroto, já que um dos dois que podia se transformar em super saiya-jin, precisava ficar desperto e atento a qualquer problema.

Nisso, enquanto Kakarotto e Raditz se recuperavam, após Vegeta e Nappa desocuparem as Medical Machine´s, este consegue acessar informações sigilosas, graças ao fato de terem achado um cientista de Freeza vivo e que após tortura, os "ajudou", acessando o mainframe do império do mesmo, vendo que tentavam contatá-los e aproveitando que estes não conheciam nenhuma das vozes dos saiya-jins, fingem serem soldados, falando que o arcosiano, após serem indagados do motivo de Freeza não entrar em contato, explicam que não entrara, enquanto simulavam uma voz temerosa também, pois, normalmente os soldados agiriam assim em tal situação, inventando que não entrara em contato, pois estava torturando namekusei-jins para saber do segredo das Dragon Ball´s, conseguindo assim convencer o responsável pela comunicação, que sabia o quanto Freeza não gostava de ser interrompido quando estava torturando alguém e que o mesmo costumava desconectava o scouter, para não ser importunado, facilitando assim que aceitasse a mentira planejada pelo princípe.

Porém, sabiam que era questão de tempo, pois, a desculpa não duraria muito e por isso, Vegeta já começara a tecer um novo plano.

Então, após todos se recuperarem por completo, partem na nave do arcosiano, que estava intacta, pois tiveram o cuidado de deixa-la assim, para irem até os planetas de Freeza, um por um e destruí-los.

Mas, antes, Vegeta fez as honras de explodir Namekusei, passando a saborear a explosão de fogos de artifício, compreendendo o motivo de Freeza adorar fazer isso aos planetas tidos como inúteis.

A explosão de fogos do planeta Namekusei, era a comemoração deste ao início do reinado dos saiya-jins no universo, pois, com Freeza morto, nada os impediria, além de terem ficado mais fortes, após se recuperarem, mesmo Raditz e Nappa.

Treinariam ainda mais para superar os seus limites, todos eles, enquanto que Vegeta desejava ultrapassar Kakarotto.

Então, param no planeta próximo dali e destroem todos os soldados, passando a vagarem por todos, exterminando um por um, até que param em um, onde descobrem algo que os deixa chocados.

Em um dos planetas, em troca de misericórdia para que cessassem a tortura, um cientista revela algo que os deixa aturdidos e Vegeta exclama, desconcertado:

- O quê?! É verdade?!

Então, rosna violentamente, assim como os demais, que chicoteavam a cauda com ira no ar, fazendo o pobre alienígena se encolher ainda mais se era possível, enquanto que acabara mijando no chão de pavor.

Afinal, não era um guerreiro e sim, um mero cientista, outrora a mando de Freeza.


End file.
